Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil
by Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki
Summary: Picking up right where 'Through The Eyes Of The Devil' left off, Emma has to deal with Mary-Margret's supposed involvement with Kathryn's disappearance, Regina's demands and her feelings for Mr. Gold. 4th in a series
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part One

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Part Four of my series. Emma has to deal with Kathryn's disappearance, how Mary-Margret is involved, Regina's demands and the ever present problem of her confusing feelings for Mr. Gold. This connects back to the first three stories, 'Into The Devil's Den', 'Dancing With The Devil' and 'Through The Eyes Of The Devil'.)

Emma sat at the bar at Granny's, waiting for her order. She had stepped out of the sheriff's station to get lunch for Mary-Margret and herself. She still couldn't believe Mary-Margret could have carved out Kathryn's heart and buried it. She just didn't know if her friend had it in her but she arrested her anyway lest she show favoritism towards her.

Her mind jumped to something else just as troubling. She pondered what had happened in the early hours of the morning just mere feet from Mary-Margret's cell. Mr. Gold's kiss was still fresh in her mind, the memory of his scent lingering there as well. She shivered, recalling how the kiss had made a surge of heat shoot through every part of her, shaking the facade she worked so hard to keep intact.

" You okay, girl? " Ruby came to the counter. " You shivered. Are you cold? "

Emma sighed, " No. Just thinking... about something. "

Ruby smirked, " Would that something be that guy you told me about? "

Emma frowned. She had recalled telling Ruby about Mr. Gold but she hadn't used his name. To Ruby, it was just some guy she was having dreams about and losing sleep over. " Yeah. "

Ruby smirked, " So did you try what I told you to do? "

Emma shook her head, " No. But we... "

" You what? " Ruby leaned closer.

" We kissed, " Emma said quietly. " I saw him this morning and he kissed me. "

Ruby's mouth drew into a goofy smile, " And he did it, not the other way around? "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. Her lips tingled with the memory of the sweet, tender kiss as she talked about it, a mild surge of heat running through her again. " We were talking and I asked him what he wanted from me because he's been doing so much for me. "

" And what did he say? " Ruby asked.

" He said all he wants is to see me smile, " Emma recalled how Mr. Gold looked when he had said the words. He was so genuine and tender as he spoke, she couldn't help but think he was indeed sincere. For almost a moment, she let herself give in and say what she felt. Reason seized her though and she kept her mouth shut.

She also couldn't help but think she had seen a side of him he didn't really show to anyone else. He actually let her see him in pain, even if was for the briefest of moments. She doubted he ever cried in front of anyone before she came along. She didn't want to flatter herself with that assumption but it was the way it seemed to her.

" Awww, " Ruby smirked. " What a sweet thing to say. "

" Order up! " The cook called from the kitchen. " To go. "

" There's your stuff, " Ruby pushed off from the counter and walked over to grab the cartons from the order window shelf. She took them to the register and placed them in a plastic bag. Emma got up and walked over to pay as Ruby rung the check up. She smiled at Emma as she did, " Can I give you a little bit of advice? "

" Sure, " Emma shrugged. She'd listen to her friend but it was really all up to her if she followed her advice or not. She already knew what the check would be so she got out her wallet and took out the exact amount.

" I think you should go for it, " Ruby said. She took Emma's money, " It sounds like the start of something good. "

" But I already told you, " Emma said. " I'm not good at relationships. "

Ruby stepped back and cocked her head to the side, " Are you going to keep saying that? You know, true love only comes around once in a lifetime. What if he's your guy? You can't keep doubting yourself. "

Emma sighed, " I got to go, Ruby. "

" Okay, " Ruby sighed and closed the drawer on the cash register. " But remember what I said the next time you see him. "

" I'll try, " Emma said. She picked up the bag and headed out the door. She got into the police car at the curb, placing the bags down in the floorboards of the passenger side. She started the car and pulled into the street.

She couldn't help but glance at Mr. Gold's shop as she drove past. Her mind kept going back to the kiss. He had just been kissing her on the cheek but this was a bold step for someone who valued discretion. She knew he could read her like a book, making her wonder if her was taking advantage of her infatuation or if his feelings were the same as hers.

A few minutes later, Emma pulled up to the police station and shut the car off. She sighed, the memory of what had happened there just a few hours before still fingering through her mind. ~Go for it, she says, ~ She thought. ~Would she being saying that if she knew it was Mr. Gold? ~

Emma got the food and got out of the car. She walked into the building, quirking her mouth when she found Regina was waiting for her in the reception area. " You're early. I thought we agreed for you to be here at one. "

" I want to get this over with, " Regina squared her shoulders. She eyed the bag, " So you didn't order in? "

" I couldn't, " Emma held up the bag from Granny's. " I called but Ruby said they were short-staffed. Mary-Margret and I have to eat. "

" Who's in there with her then? " Regina asked.

" Marco, " Emma replied.

Regina arched an eyebrow, " So you you had Marco watch a murder suspect? "

" He used to watch the jail all the time for Graham, " Emma shrugged. " I thought you wouldn't mind. "

Regina snorted, " He used to come in to watch Leroy sleep off his drunks. Mary-Margret isn't some lush, Sheriff Swan. "

" It's kind of short staffed around here too, " Emma replied.

" Hasn't Mr. Gold told you yet? " Regina blinked. " I agreed to letting you have a deputy and ONE officer. "

Emma scoffed, " I had the budget for the deputy already. "

" And we all know how that went, " Regina frowned.

" Some people aren't cut out for police work, " Emma said.

" You can say that again, " Regina scoffed.

Emma frowned, " What was that supposed to mean? "

" A waitress? Really? " Regina said. " Why in the world did you pick her? "

" She was here and I needed help, " Emma said.

" You should have asked me first, " Regina said. " I have a couple of people in mind. "

" I'll pick one on my own, " Emma replied. The last thing she wanted was one of Regina's hand-picked snitches.

" You have to let me have some input, " Regina said evenly. " I'm your boss. "

Emma frowned, " And you never let me forget that. "

" Some times I think you need a reminder, " Regina shot back.

" So can I get some help? " Emma arched an eyebrow. She wanted to change the subject back to what they were discussing.

Regina smirked, " You can make a deputy. We'll see about the officer after this case is over. "

" Thank you, " Emma said sharply. A little help was better than no help at all. " Now, can we do what I called you here for? "

" Yes, we can, " Regina said flatly. " I'll go to the interview room and you bring Miss Blanchard to me. "

" Yes, " Emma said and waited for Regina head away. Once she was in the interview room, Emma went to the office. " Okay, Marco. I'm back. "

Marco came over, " Is everything alright? I heard you talking to Regina out there. "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. She looked over at Mary-Margret. " I got a pastrami and a turkey sandwich. I didn't know what you would want. "

Mary-Margret was sitting on the bunk, looking at the floor. She didn't look at Emma as she said, " I'm not hungry. "

Marco walked over to the cell, " You need to eat, Miss Blanchard. You have to keep your strength up. "

" He's right, " Emma said. " You can dig in once I get finished with the interview. "

" I said I'm not hungry, " Mary-Margret's voice came up a little bit.

Emma sighed, " Fine. I'll just put the one you want in the fridge. "

" I'll take which ever one you don't want, " Mary-Margret muttered. " It doesn't matter to me. "

Emma gave a terse smile, " Okay. Tell you what. I'll take half of each and leave you the other halves. "

" I said it doesn't matter, " Mary-Margret sighed.

Emma frowned and set the bag down on the deputy's desk. She looked at Marco, " Can I ask you something? "

Marco nodded, " Yes . "

Emma tilted her head, " How would you feel about working for the police department on a more permanent basis, Marco? "

" I'm a little too old to be chasing thieves and murderers, Miss Swan, " Marco said.

" Marco! " Mary-Margret gave him a shocked look. " You don't... "

Marco looked at Mary-Margret, " I didn't mean you, Miss Blanchard. I meant that Mr. Durbin fellow. "

" Oh, " Mary-Margret looked slightly relieved.

Marco looked back at Emma, " And besides, I have my woodworking shop. That takes up a lot of my time. "

" Oh yeah, " Emma frowned. " I thought I'd offer since you help here so much. "

" I'm flattered that you offered, " Marco said and went to the coat rack, getting his coat and hat. He gave Emma a little wave and a nod to Mary-Margret, " Have a good day, Miss Swan. Miss Blanchard. "

" Bye, " Mary-Margret said.

" Bye, Marco, " Emma said. She waited for him to leave then got the keys to Mary-Margret's cell. " Come on. Let's take your mug shots. "

" Mug shots? " Mary-Margret looked surprised.

Emma sighed, " Yes. I'm sorry but it has to be done. "

* * *

Robin was wandering through the forest, a long bow in his hand. He was dressed in black leather pants, a green shirt and a green cap sat on his head, covering his short black hair. He was just rambling, contemplating his predicament. Just a short while before, he had land, riches and a title.

Now, he had nothing. He had been accused of improprieties he had not done, at least not on purpose. He had been challenged to a shooting contest with some foresters, unaware of the fact he had trespassed on the King's land. When the contest was over, one of the foresters and one of the King's deer were dead.

Robin had no intention of killing either but his hot temper and youthful stubbornness had taken over. When he realized what he had done, he fled into the forest, beating a hasty trail back home and hoping no one would find out what he had done. Those hopes were dashed when a band of men rode up to his door, led by the sheriff of the shire, a man named Rothwell.

He leveled the charges, taking the land and property as punishment for the alleged crimes for Robin had fled once he saw the men approach. Rothwell was a man drunk with power. He wasn't satisfied with the power he had though. He hungered for more, taking it where he could find it.

" Maybe I could... " He said out loud to himself. He had been talking out ideas for he thought he was alone. " No... no. I couldn't do that... "

" Lost, deary? " A man's high-pitched voice startled him. " Or crazy? "

Robin grabbed an arrow from the quiver on his back, his sharp hazel eyes scanning the forest around him. He placed the arrow on the bow and drew it back, " I'm not crazy! I'm just thinking out loud. And I'm not lost either! "

" You've been wandering around in a circle for an hour, " The man called back. " I want to help you. Put that down. "

Robin didn't lower the bow, " I'll put it away when you show yourself. "

" I'll come down when you lower the bow, " The man was starting to sound annoyed. " Or you could just keep walking around in circles. It really doesn't matter to me. It's been quite amusing to watch you talk to yourself. "

Robin sighed, lowering the bow. He hated to admit it but he really had no clue where he was or how to get back out to the road. " Alright. I am lost. "

" See? Doesn't that feel better to admit the truth? " The man climbed down from the tree he had been hiding in. Robin felt stupid because he really wasn't that hidden to begin with. The man approached him and frowned, " What are you? Some kind of brute? "

Robin frowned. He towered over the little man but a good eight inches. He was also built like a brick wall, making the black leather clad hobgoblin almost look like a child. " My parents were big people. "

" I can see that, " The man scoffed. " Care to tell me your tale? "

" If you tell me your name, " Robin said. " I don't deal with strangers. "

The man let out a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes, " As you wish. My name is Rumplestiltskin. "

Robin watched as the man bowed then said, " THE Rumplestiltskin? "

" The one and only, " Rumplestiltskin said. He came back up. He looked the man over again and snapped his fingers. " I know who you are! "

" You do? " Robin blinked.

" Indeed, deary, " Rumplestiltskin said then started pacing back and forth in front of him. He thought for a long moment then giggled, sticking his right index finger in the air. " Your name is... Robin. You are... no, don't tell me. You are royalty... "

" I am nothing now, " Robin cut him off. " My parents are dead and my land was stolen from me. I made a stupid careless mistake... "

" Hmm, " Rumplestiltskin frowned. " They must have died before they taught you manners, " He said sharply, shaking his finger in Robin's face. " Let me finish! "

Robin sighed, " I'm sorry. Forgive me. "

" You are royalty, " Rumplestiltskin continued. " However, you don't have a spine. You couldn't fight the accusations that were leveled against you, your mistake being seen as malice. As a result, you've lost everything. Stop me if I'm wrong. "

" So far you're spot on, " Robin sighed.

Rumplestiltskin frowned, " Why didn't you fight for what was yours? "

" You said it yourself, " Robin said. " I have no spine. I had no idea how to fight it so I let it just happen. It wasn't like anyone would listen to my side of the story anyway. "

" You're a big pussycat, " Rumplestiltskin smirked.

" Perhaps, " Robin sighed.

" Oh but that's good, " Rumplestiltskin said.

" How is that good? " Robin furrowed his brow.

" Because cats have claws, " Rumplestiltskin said then made a clawing motion with his hands and laughed. He stopped laughing and smiled, " And I'm going to help you sharpen them. "

Robin looked skeptical, " I've heard stories about you, Rumplestiltskin. What are you going to require if I have you help me? "

" Let's worry about you getting what's yours back first, " Rumplestiltskin pressed his fingers together. " Then we'll discuss what I want. "

Robin thought about it for a long moment. He couldn't come up with any solutions on his own no matter how hard he thought. He sighed, " I guess I don't have a choice. "

" Everyone has a choice, deary. It's all a matter of making the right one, " Rumplestiltskin said then snapped his fingers. Out of thin air, a contract and a quill appeared. " You didn't make the right one at first but you can make up for it now. "

Robin watched as Rumplestiltskin unfurled the contract and frowned, " There's not enough daylight left for me to read all of that. "

" Just sign at the bottom, " Rumplestiltskin offered him the quill. " It's just an agreement that states I'll help you and you have to pay me what I ask. "

Robin nodded. It didn't sound too far fetched of an agreement so he took the quill and signed. " When do we start? "

" At sunrise, " Rumplestiltskin rolled the contract up and put it in his jacket. " We need to get out of here before the wolves come out to play. "


	2. Chapter 2

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Two

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

(Again, thanks to Pamela Anneliese for the info on flower meanings. I dug a little deeper on my own and got an idea for something Emma gets in this chapter.)

Emma looked up when she saw someone come in from the reception area. She furrowed her brow when she saw a blonde average sized man standing there with a huge bouquet of flower in his hand. He wore a white shirt and khaki pants with a green apron. He smiled nervously and waved at her.

She walked out of her office, noticing Mary-Margret had seen the man as well. " Can I help you? " Emma asked.

" I'm looking for Sheriff Swan, " He said. It was then Emma noticed his apron had the logo for one of the local florists on it. She realized he was probably a delivery man.

" That's me, " Emma frowned. " Why? "

" These are for you, " The delivery man held out the flowers. The arrangement included mostly gladiolus, amaryllis, a few sweet peas, some baby's breath and a couple of irises. It was a strikingly beautiful mix and perfectly arranged.

Emma stared at it for a long moment then looked at the delivery man, " From who? "

The delivery man shrugged, " He didn't give his name. He just said he wanted these delivered to you. "

" It's not even the season for most of those, " Mary-Margret said. She blinked when Emma looked at her strangely. " What? "

" How do you know that? " Emma was puzzled.

" There's a landscaping class for the high school aged kids. I've had my kids sit in on a few classes for science, " Mary-Margret explained. " We also teach the kids how to identify poisonous plants in the wild. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded. " That makes sense. "

" Most of those are spring and summer flowers, " Mary-Margret said. She looked at the delivery man, " Am I right? "

" Yes, you are but we have a greenhouse and raise our own special hybrids, " The delivery man said. " You can't find any of these in the wild. "

" So they're expensive? " Emma arched an eyebrow. The conversation had her a bit lost. She had never really cared for flowers, going as far as trashing Mary-Margret's bouquet from Doctor Whale when she thought they were from Graham.

The delivery man blinked then nodded like he was unsure if he was supposed to answer the question. " Uh, yeah. "

" Right, " Emma took the flowers. She would decide what to do with them later. " Thank you. "

The delivery man lingered then smiled sheepishly, " My tip? "

Emma rolled her eyes and set the vase down on the desk next to her. She got her wallet out and gave the man a five-dollar tip. " That's all I have. "

The delivery man nodded, " Thanks. "

Emma watched as the man left then turned to Mary-Margret. She was staring at the flowers, looking almost frightened. " What's wrong? Scared of what I'm going to do to them? " Emma tried to sound teasing.

" No, " Mary-Margret shook her head. She furrowed her brow, " Do you know what those flowers mean? "

Emma quirked her mouth, " Is it bad? "

Mary-Margret shook her head then cocked her head to the side, " Well, I guess it depends on how you feel about the person who sent them. "

" What do they mean? " Emma walked over to the cell. " Do you know? "

Mary-Margret nodded and sighed, " The amaryllis is splendid beauty. The sweet peas mean... "

" Yes? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" Delicate pleasure, " Mary-Margret almost blushed as she said the words. She collected herself and continued to speak, " The baby's breath means a pure heart and the irises are for faith, wisdom and valor. "

" Oh. The way you looked at them made me think they meant something bad, " Emma started.

" I'm not done, " Mary-Margret said. She took a deep breath, " Gladioli represent infatuation, with a bouquet conveying to a recipient that they pierce the giver's heart with passion. "

Emma went cold, " What? "

" I'm just telling you what I know, " Mary-Margret said. " Check the card. Maybe it says who sent them. "

Emma found the pick with the card and pulled it out. She opened the card, frowning. " It doesn't say who it's from. "

" Does it say anything at all? " Mary-Margret tried to see the card from where she was but couldn't.

Emma walked over and showed it to her, " Two words. Stay strong. "

" I didn't even know you were seeing anyone, " Mary-Margret said as she looked at the card.

" I'm not, " Emma said. She frowned, " Not really. "

Mary-Margret looked frightened, " Please, please tell me they aren't from HIM. "

" Him who? " Emma blinked.

" You know who, " Mary-Margret said like she was scared to even utter the name.

Emma's eyes went wide, " No way. He wouldn't do that. At least, I don't think he would. "

Mary-Margret leaned as close as she could to the bars, " You've been spending a lot of time with him. And don't forget, I saw you two kissing. "

" What? When? " Emma went cold. She could have sworn Mary-Margret was asleep when Mr. Gold came by.

" The day you hit your head, " Mary-Margret reminded her.

Emma was slightly relieved, " I told you before. He kissed me on the cheek. "

" Well, who else have you been with besides Gold? " Mary-Margret asked, whispering his name as she said it.

Emma sighed, " I went for a ride with that Booth guy. But it was just one ride. Nothing that would warrant flowers. At least, I don't think so. "

" Maybe they're from him, " Mary-Margret said. " What did you say his first name was? "

" August, " Emma said. " Why? "

" The gladioli are the birth month flower for... August, " Mary-Margret blinked when she was done speaking. She furrowed her brow, " Do you think it's a clue? I mean, there's more of that than anything else. "

Emma sighed. At first, she thought Mary-Margret was right and Mr. Gold had sent them but that little tidbit of information made her wonder if they both had assumed wrong. She didn't know if Booth had the money for such expensive flowers though. Then again, she didn't know a lot about him to begin with. " I'm so confused, " Emma let out a frustrated sigh.

" I hate to bring this up now but... " Mary-Margret paused. " When are you going to check the apartment to see if it was broken into? "

" As soon as Marco gets here to watch you, " Emma sighed. " I called him a little while ago. "

" I see, " Mary-Margret nodded. She sighed, " I've been over it and over it and over it and I can't figure out how it got there. I swear to you... "

" Just calm down, " Emma shushed her. " I know I'll find an answer when I go check it out. "

Mary-Margret frowned, " I hope so. "

* * *

Robin walked into the tavern, looking around. Rumplestiltskin was at his side dressed in a cream colored cloak. He had the hood pulled up to conceal his face, a scarf covering his mouth and nose. He had arranged a meeting with with a man willing to help Robin.

He scanned the room then smirked, " In the back corner. "

Robin looked to where Rumplestiltskin was pointing. A large table ran along the back wall, a solitary blonde man dressed in black sitting at it. He looked up and motioned to Rumplestiltskin when he saw him. " Come, Robin, " He said.

They walked through the room, people looking at Robin then whispering among themselves. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he was certain it wasn't good. As they approached the table, the blonde man looked at them. " You called me? "

Rumplestiltskin nodded, " I did. Are you alone? "

" You told me to come alone so why wouldn't I be? " The man stood up. He was a tall man, over a foot taller than Rumplestiltskin. He put his hand out to Robin, " John Little. "

Robin shook his hand, amazed at his height. This John Little was a good eight inches taller than Robin, " Robin, The Earl of... "

" I know who you are, " John said. " Everyone knows who you are. "

" Oh. I guess so, " Robin said and let his hand go.

" So Rumplestiltskin tells me that you want to get your land and your title back? " John said. He smirked, " And maybe clear your name in the process. "

" I do but I have no idea how, " Robin nodded.

" Sit, please. Both of you, " John said and sat down.

Robin and Rumplestiltskin sat down as well, " Do you know what I can do? " Robin asked.

John smirked, " I do. You see, I have have a band of men... "

" And one lady, " Rumplestiltskin interjected.

" If you could call her that, " John cut his eyes to Rumplestiltskin. He paled when Rumplestiltskin gave him a harsh look. He cleared his throat, " Indeed. As I was saying, I have a band of men and one lady who want to see Rothwell taken down as well. "

" Really? " Robin blinked. " How many? "

" Nine I keep close and more scattered throughout these woods, " John said. " He has stolen from all of us using his power as an excuse and we want to stop him. "

" I bet, " Robin said.

" And Rumplestiltskin here as said he will offer his assistance to us, " John glanced at the imp. " For a price of course. "

Robin furrowed his brow and looked at Rumplestiltskin, " What's that price? "

Rumplestiltskin leaned forward, " The sheriff is in possession of a magical sword. I need it for my collection and to keep it out of the... wrong hands. I will help you all defeat this Rothwell and you will get me the sword. "

Robin nodded, " I see. "

" Of course, it is well-protected, " Rumplestiltskin said. " It won't be easy. "

" But nine men is quite a force to reckon with, " Robin said.

" And one woman, " John threw in. " And the others if I need them. "

Robin furrowed his brow, " What is so special about this woman that you keep mentioning her? "

" You'll find out, " Rumplestiltskin said. From what Robin could see of his face, he knew the little imp was greatly amused by something.

John smiled, " So, are you with us? "

" If you'll help me get back what is mine, " Robin replied.

" We will, " John said.

" Then it's settled, " Rumplestiltskin said. " You should get going. "

John stood up, " Indeed. I can't wait for you to meet my band of merry men. "


	3. Chapter 3

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Three

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

_Emma pulled to a stop in front of the pawn shop. She got the vase of flowers from the floorboard and got out of the car. She walked to the door and opened it, the tiny bell ringing as she did. Mr. Gold was standing behind the display case that ran along the back of the shop._

_He smiled, " Ah. You got the flowers. "_

_" I did, " Emma walked up to the case and set the vase down._

_" They're just beautiful, aren't they? " Mr. Gold said. He gave her that smile that made her heart melt just a little more each time she saw it. " You know, flowers have their own language. "_

_" Yeah, " Emma said. " And Mary-Margret told me exactly what these are saying. "_

_" Oh? " Mr. Gold looked surprised. " Miss Blanchard knows about flowers? "_

_" Yes, " Emma said. " She told me what they meant. "_

_" Well then, " Mr. Gold said. " I suppose I don't have much to say if that's the case. "_

_Emma frowned, " So you picked these on purpose? "_

_" Everything I do has a purpose, my dear, " Mr. Gold said and started to walk down the display case. He came out and stopped next to Emma. " I was hoping you would get the message. "_

_Emma turned to face him, her heart pounding in her throat as their eyes locked. " So you meant it? " She whispered._

_" Every single bit of it, " Mr. Gold brought his left hand up to her face, brushing the backs of his fingers across her cheek. He then leaned in, taking her lips in a gentle kiss. She gasped when he slid his hand to the back of her head to cradle it. They broke for air for a brief moment before he seized her lips again._

_She grabbed his arm as he deepened the kiss, gently prying her lips apart with his tongue. She allowed him in, meeting him as the kiss went from gentle to downright torrid. Finally, they broke, clinging to each other tightly as they gasped for air. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his breath prickling her skin._

_" Emma? " He whispered._

_" Yes, Gold? " She breathed._

_" I think you need to leave or we may do something we may both regret in the morning, " Mr. Gold whispered._

_Emma felt her heart sink, " Would you regret it? " She asked._

_Mr. Gold took a shuddering breath, " I would cherish it. "_

_Emma took a sharp breath, a tear slipping down her cheek. She took another one when Mr. Gold came up from her neck and took her lips in his again. When they broke for air, Emma gasped then asked, " Where? "_

_" Upstairs, " Mr. Gold murmured. " If we can even make it that far. "_

_Emma didn't know how they would. The way he held on to her made her feel like he was never going to let her go..._

* * *

" Emma? " Mary-Margret's voice brought Emma back to consciousness.

Emma lifted her head from the desk, blinking as she looked around. She frowned, " Damn it. I fell asleep, didn't I? "

" Yes but only for a little bit, " Mary-Margret said. " I didn't say anything because you needed the rest. "

" I do, " Emma sighed, looking at the flowers. She recalled the deal she had made with Mr. Gold to take better care of herself, realizing she was failing miserably. ~ I have to get some help, ~ Emma thought to herself.

" Emma? " Mary-Margret looked at her.

" Yes? " Emma said.

" You aren't mad at me for hiring Mr. Gold, are you? " Mary-Margret asked. It was the first she had spoke of it since Emma had returned from letting him talk to her. She had shooed her out, not giving Emma a chance to question him about the flowers.

Some things that had her worried were Regina's allegations that she and Mr. Gold were romantically involved and how it would look if he handled the case. Emma was doing her best not to act on her feelings but the kiss he had given her was making her resolve thin. She wondered just what she would be risking if she acted on her feelings like Ruby had been urging her to. She didn't want to jeopardize her friend but she didn't know how much longer she could continue to deny something was there.

" It's your choice who you hire as a lawyer, " Emma said finally. She was still apprehensive about the decision. She was still shocked that his probation had been cut short. She still needed to look into how that had happened.

Hiring Mr. Gold as legal council effectively stopped Emma's ability to speak to Mary-Margret about the case so they hadn't talked much since she got back. All she could really do was sit in her office and do nothing, probably the reason she had fallen asleep. She looked out the window, finding it was dark. She sighed, furrowing her brow as her cell phone started to vibrate.

" What's wrong? " Mary-Margret had noticed the perturbed look on Emma's face.

" My phone, " Emma pulled it out of her pocket. She furrowed her brow, " It's a text from dispatch. "

Mary-Margret furrowed her brow, " Something's happening? "

" Yes, " Emma read the text. " There's a prowler down at Granny's. He assaulted Ruby. I have to go check it out. "

" Oh no, " Mary-Margret gasped. " Is she alright? "

" It doesn't say, " Emma said.

" Go, " Mary-Margret said. " I'll be fine. "

Emma quirked her mouth, " You sure? "

" Yes, " Mary-Margret looked around. " It's not like I can go anywhere. "

" Don't, " Emma said as she got up and grabbed her jacket. " This shouldn't take long. "

" See you when you get back then, " Mary-Margret said.

" Alright, " Emma nodded then headed out the door. As she walked towards the front of the police station, she was surprised to see David coming in. " What are you doing here? "

" I need to see Mary-Margret, " David said breathlessly.

" What's wrong? " Emma asked. " You seem a little agitated. "

" Please let me see Mary-Margret, " David said.

Emma glanced towards the office, " Sure. You can go see her for a little bit. I have to go check something out. "

" So I can see her alone? " David asked. " I really need to see her alone. "

Emma shrugged, " I don't see why not. "

" Thank you, " David said and took off for the office.

Emma shook her head then walked out to the police car. She got in and started it. She drove down to Granny's and parked the car. The ambulance was there, Ruby sitting in the doorway of the vehicle.

Ruby was cradling her left arm to her chest as one of the paramedics checked her over. Much to Emma's chagrin, it was Rick that was tending to Ruby's injury. He had been rather obtrusive when Emma had been injured at Mr. Gold's shop, blatantly staring at her when she had her sweater off. Mr. Gold had managed to get him to stop but it still left her feeling more than creeped out.

" What happened? " Emma asked as she walked up to them.

" I went out to throw out some garbage and there was this... big guy lurking out by the dumpster, " Ruby said. She sounded like she was in pain.

" Did you get a good look at him? " Emma got out her notebook.

" Not really, " Ruby said. " I scared him and he knocked me down as he ran off. I fell backwards and tried to break my fall with this arm. I broke the heel off my shoe too. "

" Are you okay? " Emma glanced at Rick as she spoke to Ruby. He had yet to speak to her.

Ruby shook her head, " Rick here says my wrist might be sprained pretty bad but nothing's broken. "

" Is that so? " Emma looked at Rick.

He didn't look at her as he said, " I fear so. "

Emma thought it odd that he wasn't even looking at her. It made her wonder just what had happened between her getting bit and that very moment. " So are you going to take her to the hospital to make sure? "

Rick nodded, " Yes. "

Emma sighed, " Alright. Make sure your report is flawless and have it faxed over to the police station. "

" Sure, " Rick nodded.

Emma walked away, still puzzled by Rick's weird behavior. He usually became an enamored mess whenever Emma was around, able to do nothing but stare at her. She walked down the alleyway that ran alongside Granny's until she reached the dumpster. There was a bag of garbage laying on the ground, probably where Ruby had dropped it.

She got out her cell phone and snapped a few pictures before taking a more detailed look around. She found the heel that had come off of Ruby's shoe but not much else. She frowned and went back to the front of the cafe. Rick was helping Ruby up and Emma went to her, " Was anyone else back there? "

" The cook came to see what the commotion was about but the guy was long gone by then, " Ruby said.

" Oh. Never mind then, " Emma said then looked around. There were curious onlookers gather but she was rather certain they had gotten there after the fact. She turned back to Ruby, " I guess you didn't see which way he went. "

" He turned right but that's all I saw, " Ruby said.

Emma frowned, " That doesn't help me much. "

" I know and I'm sorry, " Ruby said.

" It's not your fault. You get to the hospital and get taken care of. I'll do a sweep of the area and see if I see anyone suspicious. "

" He was a big guy, " Ruby said. " At least six foot four and built like a brick wall. "

Emma sighed, " That's not much but I'll look for someone like that. "

* * *

" Wait here, " John told Robin as they stopped in the moonlit forest. " I have to let the others know we have company. "

Robin nodded then watched as John walked away. As he waited, he heard a noise above him in the trees. He looked up just in time to see a dark cloaked figure falling towards him. In a second, he was on the ground.

" What is the meaning of this? " Robin gasped as he tried to push the figure off. A hood concealed the face of the assailant. The cloak obscured their body but there were some definite feminine attributes to it, the largest of which pressing into his chest as they struggled.

" Who are you? " It was a woman's voice but she had the strength of three men.

" My name is Robin, " He said. " I'm not a foe. I'm an ally. Rumplestiltskin... "

The woman grip lessened a bit, " You... you're the one? "

" The one that's going to help? " Robin guessed what she meant. " Yes. "

The woman got off of him, " Pardon me. I thought you were one of Rothwell's men. They've been getting uncomfortably close to camp the last few nights. "

" Oh, " John had returned with a torch. " I see you've met Marion. "

" So this is she, " Robin replied. He recalled how John and Rumplestiltskin had spoke of her at the tavern like she was to be feared and respected. Now, he saw why.

" Yes, " John said. " Let him up, woman. The others are waiting. "

Marion dismounted Robin, getting to her feet then offering him her hand. " Let me help you up since I knocked you down. "

Robin hesitated, afraid he'd pull the woman down if he took her up on the offer. He took her hand and she jerked him to his feet rather deftly. " You are quite strong, madam, " Robin tried not to sound too shocked.

" When you run with nothing but men, you must be, " Marion looked at him from under her hood. All Robin could see in the firelight was a delicately shaped chin and plump red lips. He wondered what the rest of her face looked like and why she chose to hide it so.

" Come, " John said. " We must get to camp. We risk much being out here like this. "

" Right, " Robin said. He followed John and Marion through the woods towards a cave. They walked in, Robin surprised to see seven men sitting around a fire. He smiled sheepishly at the six highwaymen and a friar that looked hideously out of place in such company.

" So this is what the demon brought to us? " The friar sneered. " A murderous coward that LET Rothwell steal his land? "

" Shut it, Tuck, " John snapped. " He's here because he wants it clear his name and get his things back but he can't do it alone. "

" I told you I do not approve of any plan that involves that devil, " Friar Tuck said. He stood, revealing that he was even shorter than the imp he spoke of.

" Need I remind you the sword Rumplestiltskin wants would be better off in his hands than Rothwell's? Don't you know it's the source of Rothwell's wickedness? " John said calmly.

" The demon doesn't need to get any more wicked though, " Friar Tuck countered, standing up and slamming his fist into table.

" It will still be better off in the hands of a man who can handle the power and won't be driven mad by it! " One of the men stood up and got face to face with Tuck. He was a bit taller than Tuck with dark hair and dark eyes. He work a black outfit and had a bow slung across his back.

" He's already mad, Much! " Tuck yelled back.

" But Much is right, " John interjected. " Since the madness has already seized him, the sword will not affect his mind like it has affected Rothwell's mind. At least, we can hope. "

Marion removed her hood, Robin catching his breath at her face. She had crystal blue eyes, long dark burgundy hair and her beauty that rivaled most of the royalty he had ever met. " I say we let the demon have the sword. If we want everything back Rothwell has taken, we have to do it! "

" But, " Friar Tuck started.

" Don't you want your church back, Tuck? " Marion said sharply. He blue eyes were filled with determination... and something that frightened the clergy man.

Friar Tuck backed down, " I do. "

" Then we must take back what is our, regardless of who is helping us do it. We have much to gain, Rumplestiltskin just wants a sword, " Marion said. " We must defeat Rothwell. That is the cold hard truth and we must do it. "

" Well said, Maid Marion, " John said. " So, is there anyone else who has an issue with what we're doing? "

The other men at the table shook their heads, all muttering 'no'. John smiled, " Good. Now let's get to work. "


	4. Chapter 4

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Four

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma sat at the counter at Granny's, waiting for her order. After investigating the prowler incident there, she had returned to the jail to find Mary-Margret curled up on her bunk. She was sobbing and sniffling so Emma assumed her meeting with David hadn't gone well. She couldn't ask because Mr. Gold didn't want them talking about the case.

She was also still trying to figure out why Regina had a key that opened her apartment and just exactly what the other keys opened. When the door swung open, it had sent a chill down her spine and her stomach to her feet. Henry's theory that Regina was framing Mary-Margret was starting to hold water. The problem was she still didn't have anything concrete, the keys being legally useless since Henry had stolen them.

Ruby came up, looking no worse for wear. Her left wrist was in a black brace but she was still moving along at her usual speed. " Hey girl, " She said in a chipper tone though she looked a bit tired.

" Hey, " Emma said. " How do you feel? "

Ruby rolled her eyes, " I'm a little sore and I got maybe five hours sleep but I'm good. Oh, and Granny won't let me take trash out after nightfall now. "

" That's a good idea, " Emma said. She sighed, " At least you got some sleep. "

" You haven't slept? " Ruby looked concerned.

Emma shook her head, " Not much. Just a few hours before I came over here. Mary-Margret was sleeping so I took the opportunity. "

" Good thing Regina didn't come by, " Ruby snorted. " How long is she going to make you hack it on your own? "

" I can hire a deputy at any time, " Emma said. " I just need to find one. "

" I hope you find one soon, " Ruby said.

" I do too, " Emma sighed. Her cell phone started to vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket. She furrowed her brow when she saw it was the lab.

" What's wrong? " Ruby asked as Emma opened the text.

Emma hid the phone screen from Ruby, reading the words she hoped she wouldn't have to. The message read, " DNA evidence collected from submitted sample matches DNA of Kathryn Nolan. "

" It's bad, isn't it? " Ruby looked frightened. " Your face just went pale. "

Emma nodded, " I can't say anything else but yes, it's bad. "

" Order up! " The cook called from the kitchen.

Ruby walked over and got the take-out bag and cup of coffee Emma had ordered, coming back to the counter. She handed Emma the bag and the coffee, " Don't worry bout paying. I've got it covered. You go. "

" Thanks, " Emma said and left. She strode to the police car and got in. She started it, pulling onto Main Street, going a little faster than she should have. She needed to get back to the jail and tell Mary-Margret the news... and what she believed.

Her heart beat faster, knowing the only person that could help them both was Mr. Gold...

* * *

Robin stumbled into Rumplestiltskin's castle, weak from walking for almost two days. He was filthy, disheveled and looked like he had been rolling around in soot. " Rumplestiltskin! " He called out as he leaned against one of the walls by the door, panting for air.

After a few moments, he called his name again. " Who are you? " A woman's voice startled Robin.

Robin looked around, finding a beautiful young woman was walking down the staircase to the back of the entry hall. She was petite with auburn hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with a white blouse. She held a dusting cloth in one hand and looked like she had been cleaning, her face smudged with a little bit of dirt.

" I need to see Rumplestiltskin, " Robin said as he panted.

" My master is out, " The woman came down the stairs and approached him. " Are you alright? "

" I'm fine, " Robin waved her off.

" Come with me, " She grabbed him by the arm. " You must sit down. Come to the den. "

Robin was too weak to resist... or she was just that strong, letting her drag him through a set of double doors that led into a grand room filled with strange and curious treasures. She used her free hand to pull out the lone chair at the long dining room table and pushed him down in it. She put the dusting cloth down, " Wait here. I will get you some water. "

Robin nodded weakly, " Please. "

The woman skittered off but returned quickly. She held the mug out to Robin and he took it. She kept her hand on the handle though, obviously noticing his shaking hands. " I'll steady it. You drink. "

Robin gulped the whole mug down, panting for air when he was done. The water did him a lot of good, a small amount of his strength coming back. He looked at her, " Thank you... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. "

" It's Belle, " The woman said. " You're welcome. "

" Where is Rumplestiltskin? " Robin asked.

" I told you. My master is out but he will return soon, " Belle looked at a clock somewhere behind Robin. " Perhaps with in the next two hours. "

" I need to see him now, " Robin begged.

" That's impossible, " Belle said sharply. " You need to wait. I cannot just summon him out of thin air at will. "

Robin shrank back a bit at her sharp tone. She may have been small but she was feisty. " Fine then. Could I please have another glass of water and somewhere to rest until he returns. "

" That I can do, " Belle replied. She left and came back with another mug of water. " I can take you to a room when you feel like you can move. "

Robin drank the water then nodded, " Take me now or I shall never get out of this chair. "

Belle took the mug and set it on the table. She then helped Robin to his feet, " Can you make it upstairs? "

" I suppose I should try, " Robin said. " I'm right in guessing that there's no bedrooms down on this floor. "

" No, but there is one at the top of the stairs, " Belle said. " Right at the top. "

" Then I will go there, " Robin nodded. He tried not to lean on her too heavily as she led him back out to the foyer. They went to the stairs, climbing them slowly until they reached the top. She led him to a door and opened it.

" Here, " She said. " This is it. "

" Thank you, " Robin said, stumbling into the lavishly decorated bedroom and over to the bed. He fell onto it and waved his hand. " Leave me and come for me when your master returns. "

" Yes sir, " Belle said and shut the door.

Robin fell asleep but was awoken some time later when he felt a presence in the room. He opened his eyes to find Rumplestiltskin standing in the doorway. " My... housekeeper told me you were here. "

" Yes, " Robin sat up, every muscle in his body sore and stinging.

" Why? " Rumplestiltskin asked sharply. " Do you have the sword? "

" No, " Robin said.

" Then get out and don't come back until you do, " Rumplestiltskin pointed out the window. He glared at Robin, " The agreement was... "

" I want to change the deal, " Robin cut him off.

" I don't change deals once they are set, dearie, " Rumplestiltskin didn't look happy with being interrupted. " It's not what I do. "

" But Rothwell has burned my home and destroyed my land. He has sold my possessions and my cattle. I have nothing left, " Robin said.

Rumplestiltskin frowned, " So you are giving up? "

Robin shook his head, " No. "

" Then what do you want? " Rumplestiltskin asked.

" I want it all back, " Robin said. " Can you give it all back to me? "

Rumplestiltskin clucked his tongue, " Oh no no, dearie. I cannot restore what another has destroyed. I can, however, give you the money you need to rebuild. Of course, you have to do something for me first. "

" Anything, " Robin said. " I will do whatever you want me to do. "

Rumplestiltskin smiled and laughed, " Excellent. "

" What is it you want me to do? " Robin asked.

" I want the others to bring me the sword but you, " Rumplestiltskin pointed at him. " You I want to do something a little more... dangerous. "

" Dangerous? " Robin went cold.

" Yes, " Rumplestiltskin said. He smiled, " Rothwell has another magical artifact I desire. He just came into possession of it or so I heard. You see, he's like a greedy child and he has to keep getting new toys to stay satisfied. "

" What is this artifact? What am I going to be looking for? " Robin asked.

" A golden arrow, " Rumplestiltskin said. " One of the most powerful in all the land. It always finds it's target. "

Robin blinked, " Easy enough. Does he keep it in the same place as the sword? "

" Yes, dear boy, " Rumplestiltskin nodded his head. " He keeps both with him at all times. You will need to snatch it while he's sleeping, " He made a snatching motion when he said the word 'snatch'.

" But he's insane, " Robin said. " He's cut down his own men for waking him from a sound sleep. "

" Then you will need to be very very quiet, " Rumplestiltskin said, finishing the sentence in a whisper.

Robin thought it over then looked at Rumplestiltskin, " So if I take this golden arrow, you will give me what I need to rebuild? "

" Indeed, " Rumplestiltskin said.

" Then we have a deal, " Robin said though he wasn't sure how he would pull it off.

Rumplestiltskin smirked and produced a new contract along with a quill, " Indeed we do. "

Robin took both, looking for the place to sign. Once he did, he handed the items back to the imp. He was puzzled when he snapped his fingers, producing a key. " What's that for? " Robin pointed to it.

Rumplestiltskin smiled, " Take it. You never know when you'll need a spare key. "

Robin took it warily, unsure of what Rumplestiltskin meant...


	5. Chapter 5

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Five

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma watched as Mr. Gold looked over the lamp with the magnifying glass. They had just agreed to do whatever was necessary to prove Regina had framed Mary-Margret but Emma wasn't done with him. She still had questions she needed him to answer. He looked at her, their eyes locking as he did, " Is there something else you need, Miss Swan? " He asked quietly.

Emma tried to summon up the courage to say the words. She shut her eyes but could still feel his gaze. She sighed, " The flowers. "

" Oh yes, " Mr. Gold said. " Do you like them? "

" So you sent them? " Emma opened her eyes as her heart pounded in her ears. She recalled all of the things Mary-Margret said they meant. Her goosebumps got goosebumps as she thought about it.

" Indeed I did. I thought the combination represented you perfectly " Mr. Gold smiled gently. He arched an eyebrow, " You do know what they mean, correct? "

Flashes of all her dreams assaulted her brain at the question, all of them different but ending the same way. In them, she always seemed so helpless against his seduction. She was unable to resist being overwhelmed, becoming nothing more than a willing plaything for him to do with as he wished. It left her wondering if her resistance would hold out if they ever got into such a situation in the waking world.

" I found out, " Emma replied once she was able to breathe for the thoughts had made it hard to do so. The last couple of dreams had been so real, she could almost feel whispers of his touch on her skin as she had them. She thought it was from lack of sleep... or at least she wanted to believe it was anyway.

Mr. Gold smirked, " Is that so? "

" Yes, " Emma said.

He became smug, like she was bluffing and he knew it. " Then tell me what they mean, won't you? "

Emma blinked, " You know what they mean so why do I have to tell you? "

" Because I want to see if you're correct or assumed the wrong things, " Mr. Gold said.

" I think the message was pretty clear, " Emma started.

" Tell me what message they gave you then, " Mr. Gold cut her off.

Emma growled, " I'm not playing your stupid head games, Gold. "

Mr. Gold looked confused, " Head games? I just want you to answer a question. "

Emma frowned, " A question? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. " A simple one at that. What do you believe I was trying to say with the flowers? "

Emma hung her head forward, trying to think of the words she wanted to say and how to keep them from coming out all wrong. She sighed and decided to go with a direct approach, " Those flowers meant passion, pleasure and beauty. I think you were trying to come on to me with them. "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Ah. "

Emma brought her head up and glared at him, furrowing her brow, " What's so funny? "

" You see, my dear, you have their meanings correct, " Mr. Gold was smiling the smile that made Emma's knees turn to jelly and he probably knew it. " My intended message, on the other hand, was a bit misinterpreted. "

" How? " Emma blinked.

" I picked those because they do indeed mean what you said but I picked them because they represent how I see you, " Mr. Gold explained.

" And how's that? " Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the answer though she had opened the box by asking about the flowers in the first place.

Mr. Gold took a deep breath, " I see you as a splendid beauty, my dear. I find great pleasure spending time with you, more pleasure than I have felt in a long time. You have a pure heart and you are full of wisdom, faith and valor. "

" Faith? " Emma snorted. Her faith in things she couldn't prove or see tended to be minimal at best. She had to have something solid to look at, to see and feel.

" Well, faith in what you have seen, " Mr. Gold cut his eyes towards her like he didn't appreciate being interrupted. " You are also alive with a passion that touches my heart in a way it hasn't been touched in quite some time. "

Emma felt her face grow hot. She felt like his words were going to overcome her, her mind swirling as she thought about them. " Really? " She whispered.

" Yes. Now, there isn't much I have left to say," Mr. Gold went back to examining the lamp. He had shown himself but was retreating again, like he always did.

Emma wasn't going to let it end there. She wasn't going to be afraid of him and the way he got after being so open with her. " I still have plenty to say to you, Gold. "

" Then you should say it, " Mr. Gold didn't look at her. He seemed particularly fascinated with the part of the lamp he was looking at.

Emma pushed off from the desk then paced towards the curtain, turning and coming back. She crossed her arms and quirked her mouth, " What was that all about yesterday morning? "

" Yesterday morning? " He asked, still not looking at her.

" You know what I'm talking about, " Emma said sharply. She wanted to know. " Why did you kiss me? "

Mr. Gold set the magnifying glass down and picked up a cloth from the table. He started to polish the lamp gently and kept his attention on it, " Perhaps I was overcome with emotion for a moment. It doesn't happen to me often but even I have my weak moments. You should know that by now. "

Emma thought it over and realized he was right. He had shared things with her that she was pretty sure he hadn't talked about in a long time with anyone. He had told her of painful things like losing his son and how he got injured or at least how he believed he got injured. She still wasn't brave enough to ask about the really tender subjects Regina had told her about.

" You have a point, " Emma said quietly. She had long ago decided not to ask about his wife or lover. If he wanted to tell her about them, he would do so when he felt like it... if he ever told her at all.

" Is there anything else? " Mr. Gold asked as he continued to clean the lamp.

Emma thought about the strange exchange that she had with Rick the night before. He had acted so drastically different towards her and she had a theory why. " When I got bit, " Emma started.

" How is that wound by the way? " Mr. Gold interjected. " I see you don't have a bandage on it anymore. "

Emma blinked. She didn't know how he could tell, " It's healing. It doesn't hurt anymore. "

" That's good, " Mr. Gold finished with the lamp. He stood up and placed it back on the shelf. He then grabbed his cane and turned to Emma, " What about that night? "

" Do you remember how that paramedic was staring at me? " Emma asked.

Mr. Gold frowned, " I do. It was uncalled for and rude. Very unprofessional. "

" It was, " Emma agreed. " Well, I saw him yesterday and he wouldn't even look at me. Did you have something to do with that? "

" I filed a complaint, " Mr. Gold said.

" You did? " Emma blinked.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold walked around the table to stand next to Emma. " I will not have anyone disrespected in my shop. Most of all, you. "

Emma's heart raced at his proximity, " Oh. "

" You don't know how much restraint it took for me not to do something about it then and there, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma suddenly recalled something he had said at the sheriff's office. " You said your probation was cut short. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " It was and I bet you're wondering why. "

" Why and when, " Emma said.

" I got the call from my probation officer yesterday afternoon, right before I came to see Miss Blanchard. She said that it was going to be cut short because they had more dangerous criminals to worry about, " Mr. Gold said. " I suppose it's lucky for you since you need to stay here and investigate Mrs. Nolan's murder. "

" I guess so, " Emma said. She had also been concerned about how she was going to get him out of town since it seemed no one could leave Storybrooke. His probation officer was in the next town over, the whole thing arranged through phone calls and paperwork between the courthouse and the officer's office.

Emma had spoke to the woman once and had faxed her a report on the Harold Durbin incident as well as the robbery since Mr. Gold was involved in both. Emma made sure they were written so he looked completely innocent and she wouldn't have to answer any questions later. " I know. Getting out of town isn't easy. "

" Not at all, " Mr. Gold smirked. " I know plenty of people who wouldn't be here if they could help it. "

Emma scoffed, " Yeah. So do I. "

" Shouldn't you be getting back to Miss Blanchard? " Mr. Gold asked rather abruptly. " Is anyone watching her? "

" She's alone, " Emma shook her head. " I didn't plan on being gone too long. I need to head back. "

" You should before Regina finds out you left her by herself, " Mr. Gold said.

" And you know she will, " Emma rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

Mr. Gold brought his left hand up and touched Emma's arm gently, stopping her. He smiled at her when she turned back to him, " One moment, my dear. "

Emma's heart fluttered as their eyes locked. She shut her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her. A surge of heat ran through her as his lips touched hers, stunning her for the briefest of moments. She recovered and returned it as he pulled her to him.

She brought her left hand up and placed it on his chest, his heart pounding beneath her palm. Her heart was throbbing so badly, she wondered if he could hear it for it was almost deafening to her. They kissed languidly for a long moment before he pulled away. Emma felt some disappointment as he moved back, a part of her wishing they had kissed longer.

She sighed when he took his hand from her arm, opening her eyes. He had a frighteningly serious look on his face, " I think I'll come with you. Miss Blanchard needs us both. "

* * *

Robin returned to camp, finding a great deal of activity as he walked up. From the feel in the air, he knew something was up and it wasn't good. There were many men milling around that Robin did not know. They were talking amongst themselves and the snatches of conversations he heard all sounded like battle plans.

Tuck ran out from the crowd to meet him, " You have returned. Where were you? "

" I had business to attend to, " Robin wasn't about to tell the holy man he had been to see Rumplestiltskin.

" You vanished and we were scared Rothwell or his men had taken you, " Tuck said. He then looked towards camp. " We have a situation. "

" I can see that, " Robin said. " Care to tell me what's going on? "

Tuck looked at Robin, " Rothwell has taken Marion. "

" What? " Robin said. " How? When? "

" While you were away, " Tuck said. " Last night in fact. "

Robin was shocked, " But how did they take her? "

" A trap on the road, " Tuck replied. " You must go to John. He is swearing he will murder Rothwell for this. "

" Take me to him, " Robin said. " I will talk to him. "

Tuck nodded, " Follow me. He's sharpening his arrows as we speak. "

Robin followed Tuck to the cave at the back of the encampment to find John was sitting next to the fire, shirtless and honing his arrow tips to deadly looking points. He stopped when he heard movement behind him, " I said I did not want to be disturbed. "

" But Robin has returned, " Tuck stammered a bit.

John jumped to his feet, swinging around to glare at Robin. " Where have you been? " He nearly shouted.

" I had to go... " Robin looked at Tuck. " I had to go think. After seeing what Rothwell did to my home and my land... "

" Leave us, Tuck! " John looked at the holy man.

Tuck looked between the two men then almost ran out of the cave. Robin was shocked when John lunged at him, still grasping an arrow in his left hand. " John! " Robin shouted as he was pinned against the wall.

" Tell me where you went that was more important than staying here with us? " John held Robin against the wall with his right arm, pressing the arrow to his throat. " You knew his men were lurking around outside of camp! "

" I needed some time to think, " Robin was frightened by the murderous look on John's eyes. He knew he would have to pick his words carefully lest he upset him any more. " Rothwell took away everything I held dear. "

" And now he's taken the ONLY thing I HOLD dear! " John shouted.

Robin blinked, " Are you talking about Marion? "

" Of course you git! " John sneered. " What do you think I mean? "

Robin's heart sank for he had thought Marion was quite beautiful. In fact, they had been getting on quite well together, sharing laughs and late night conversations on guard duty. He had even entertained the idea of courting her properly once Rothwell was defeated. " Marion is your... "

" Marion is my sister, " John cut him off sharply, pressing the arrow into his throat a little harder. " I don't know what you were thinking but she is my little sister. "

Robin felt slightly relieved but was still scared for the arrow tip was biting into his flesh. He tried to give John the most serious look he could muster, " Then we must hurry and save her. "

" That is a foregone conclusion, " John said and let up on the arrow. " He is determined to marry her. "

" She will say 'no', " Robin said. He had already picked up that Marion was a strong willed woman not likely to bend to anyone's wishes than her own.

" She does and she dies, " John said. " She will be severely outnumbered in Rothwell's compound. My sister may be strong but even she can be overwhelmed. We believe that's what happened when she left camp. "

" But why did she leave in the first place? " Robin asked. " We all agreed not to leave alone. "

" And yet you did, " John said ruefully.

" I had my reasons, " Robin said.

John sneered, " Selfish reasons. "

" Why did Marion leave? " Robin wanted to shift the attention back to her.

John backed off, using the arrow like a pointer. He jabbed Robin in the chest with it lightly, " You ARE a dense one, aren't you? "

" What do you mean? " Robin was confused.

John glared at him again, " She left to find you. "

" Really? " Robin couldn't believe his ears.

John nodded, " She thought you were in trouble when you didn't return after the first two nights so she set out last night. She didn't have much further to get to camp when she was taken. "

Robin frowned, " I will do everything I can to help get her back. "

John pushed the arrow against his chest, " You had better... for I will take your life if she loses hers. "

* * *

(From this point on, 'Through The Devil's Eyes and 'Deal With The Devil' are becoming one story.)

Mr. Gold waited for Emma to leave, listening as the sound of her little yellow car faded into the distance. He quirked his mouth, reaching for the phone. He picked it up and dialed Regina's number. It rang twice before she answered, " Hello? "

" It's me, " Mr. Gold said. He smiled, " She's gone. "

" Excellent, " Regina sounded more than pleased. " And has Emma gone after her? "

" Indeed she has, " Mr. Gold replied. " After all, it is her job. "

Regina scoffed, " Yes. I suppose you're right. "

" Is there anything else you wish of me tonight my dear? " Mr. Gold knew she shivered from being called 'dear'.

" No. I think all we have left to do now is sit back and watch the show, " Regina purred.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold smirked to himself. ~ What a show it will be... ~

" Goodnight, Mr. Gold, " Regina said and hung up.

Mr. Gold placed the receiver back in the cradle, turning to leave. He glanced towards Emma's office, not seeing the flowers he had sent. He furrowed his brow, pondering what she could have done with them. He made a mental note to ask her when he saw her again.

He recalled how Emma thought they had been a way of coming on to her. He wanted to tell her that if he were going to that, he would have done it to her face. Of course, he didn't blame her for thinking that. He had been subtly flirting with her, just keeping it ambiguous enough to keep her questioning herself.

He frowned, something not feeling right. He got the sense that Emma was in some kind of danger. He recalled the vision he had that showed him that Mary-Margret was going to escape. In it, Emma had gone after her and returned with her but it took the entire night.

He pondered it, wondering how come he hadn't realized it sooner. He left the station, walking towards home. He moved as quickly as his lame leg allowed him to, cursing the injures that had caused it to be in such a condition. As he made his way, he heard a car approach.

The driver honked and he slowed as they pulled alongside of him. He looked to find it was a red car he recognized as Ruby's. He stopped as she did so as well. She rolled down her window, " Uh. Do you need a ride some place? "

" You can take me home, " Mr. Gold said firmly.

" Hop in, " Ruby motioned.

Mr. Gold walked around to the passenger side door, opening it and getting in. " Please drive fast. I'm in a hurry. "

" Right, " Ruby said, pressing the gas down. The engine roared as she tore down the road. She quirked her mouth, " I hope Emma doesn't catch me speeding. "

" Emma is... busy. Don't worry yourself, " Mr. Gold said. " Do you know where my home is? "

" No. You have to tell me, " Ruby said.

Mr. Gold frowned, " It's on Saint George. "

" Saint George? " Ruby blinked. " Is it the big one? "

Mr. Gold nodded, " Yes. The biggest one on the street. "

" I know exactly where I'm going then, " Ruby said.

There was a silence as Ruby drove. Mr. Gold glanced over and saw her left wrist was in a brace. " What happened? "

" What? " Ruby said.

" To your arm, " Mr. Gold motioned to it.

Ruby sighed, " Nothing. Just got the crap scared out of me last night. "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " And how did that happen? "

Ruby frowned, " I was taking out some trash and there was some guy lurking around the dumpster. I startled him and he startled me. He pushed me and I fell. "

" You called Emma, correct? " Mr. Gold asked.

" Of course, " Ruby said. " She couldn't do much because I didn't get a good look at the guy. She took a report and that was the end of it. "

Mr. Gold nodded once then sighed, " I hope you're being more careful then. "

" I'm not allowed to go out back after dark, " Ruby said. " Not until that guy gets caught anyway. "

" That is a very smart move, my dear. It is the safest option, " Mr. Gold replied as they got closer to his home. " You can slow down now. We're almost there. "

Ruby nodded then glanced at him, " The stranger's been by the cafe. "

" He has, has he? " Mr. Gold frowned. " And you didn't tell me sooner? "

" That's why I stopped to pick you up. He came in this evening, " Ruby explained.

" And what did he say? " Mr. Gold was curious.

Ruby sighed, " Not much. We talked about what happened last night and then he started talking about crossing the desert on a camel. He did say something when he left that struck me as odd though. "

" What was it? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" He told me to tell Emma to be careful, " Ruby glanced at Mr. Gold. " It was like he knew something but wasn't going to tell me what. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " I see. "

Ruby pulled to a stop in front of Mr. Gold's house, " Here we go. "

" Thank you, my dear, " Mr. Gold nodded.

" For the ride? " Ruby asked.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " And the information. "

Ruby smiled slightly, " You're welcome. "

Mr. Gold got out of the car, shutting the door and taking a step back from the curb. He watched as Ruby pulled away then made his way to the house. He walked up the front steps, getting his keys out as he did. His hand shook slightly as he unlocked the door, the feeling of dread beginning to really affect him.

He pushed the door open, going inside and shutting the door behind him. He tossed his keys on the table by the door, moving quickly to the den. He went to the fireplace, grabbing a heavy gold lighter from the mantle. He sat down on the couch and opened the lighter, hoping he could find the source of his discomfort.

He started to breathe deeply, attempting to steady his nerves for he wouldn't be able to do anything until he could concentrate. When he felt he as ready, he flicked the wheel on the lighter until a bright orange flame leapt to life. He stared into to it, a faint vision of Emma speeding down one of the back road appearing in the fire. A chill ran down his spine as she nearly hit a man that was walking, the man jumping out of the way to save himself.

The vision was too faint for him to see the man but he did see Emma stop to help him. As Emma approached him to help, the vision faded and a new one took it's place. Emma was tied up on a couch, a gag in her mouth and it looked like she was sleeping. An obviously dropped teacup was on the floor next to the white couch she was laying on.

He frowned, realizing she had probably been drugged. Again, he saw the man but his back was to him and he couldn't see his face. All he could see was dressed rather elegantly and sharpening a pair of scissors. The room he was in looked elegant as well but still gave him no clues.

Something was keeping him from identifying the man or even much about his house. All he could really tell was Emma had been kidnapped. He went cold. None of what he was seeing had been in the vision he had about Mary-Margret escaping.

It was like something... someone had blocked him from seeing it until it was in the past. The vision was fading fast and was soon gone. He shut the lighter, concerned for Emma and her safety...


	6. Chapter 6

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Six

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Quick, " Emma said as she walked in the office. " Get in your cell. Regina will probably be here soon. "

" Right, " Mary-Margret said as she skittered to the cell, shutting the door behind her. Emma came over and locked it. " What should I do? "

Emma grabbed a newspaper off the desk, shoving it between the bars, " Here. Act like you're reading it when she comes in. "

" So you found her, " Mr. Gold's voice startled Emma.

" I did, " Emma turned to him. " How long have you been standing there? "

" I just got here, " Mr. Gold said. " Why didn't you call me to let me know? "

Emma sighed, " We just got back. I haven't had a chance to. "

" The important thing is that you made it back for the arraignment, " Mr. Gold eyed Emma. " I want to have a word with you in your office. "

" Uh sure, " Emma said. She glanced at Mary-Margret. " I'll just be a minute. "

Mary-Margret nodded, " I'll be alright. "

Emma and Mr. Gold went into the office, Mr. Gold shutting the door behind them. She noted he had a bit of concern on his face as he asked, " Do you care to tell me about your night? "

Emma blinked. She didn't want to talk to him about it. The story was so crazy, she was certain he would think her a madwoman if she told it. She was still trying to process it all herself and wasn't for sure if she knew how to explain.

Being kidnapped by a madman wasn't bad enough but whatever Jefferson had drugged her with made her have a weird dream about Mr. Gold. It was like all the others, the memory of it making it hard to face him without recalling it. In it, he had rescued her from Jefferson and taken her to the cabin in the woods. She shivered, recalling what happened then tried to push it out of her mind.

" There was nothing special about it, " Emma shrugged and tried to sound nonchalant.

Mr. Gold gave a doubtful look then asked, " Nothing special? "

Emma motioned to Mary-Margret's cell, " Nope. I just chased her through the woods all night long. "

" All night? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " She didn't have THAT much of a head start on you, did she? "

Emma frowned. He knew she was lying and probably had seen her shiver too. She could see it on his face and she wondered why she had even tried to make something up in the first place. She sighed, " Maybe later. We haven't got the time for me to tell you... "

His eyes focused on her throat, " Yes. Perhaps you should. It looks like your night was quite... interesting. "

Emma looked at the clock on the wall, her mind going to Henry. She got a very strong feeling that she needed to see him. She looked at Mr. Gold, " I have to go do something really quick. Could you stay here with Mary-Margret? "

" Gladly, " Mr. Gold said as he opened the door. " Just be back for the arraignment. "

" Oh trust me. I will be, " Emma said then dashed out. She went to the beetle and got in, starting the car and buckling her seat belt at the same time. She glanced up in the rear view mirror, taking a sharp breath as something caught her eye.

Two red hand prints marred her pale white throat. Jefferson had tried to strangle her but she didn't think he had his hands on her long enough to leave any marks. She made a mental note to check herself for more bruises when she had the chance but she needed to get to Henry. She want to let the child know Mary-Margret was back in jail so he wouldn't worry.

He had looked so scared when he found out Mary-Margret's escape wasn't planned and she was certain he had worried about it all night. She put the car into gear and drove to the school, parking along the curb before turning the car off and getting out. She checked her reflection in the window, pulling her hair forward so it obscured her throat. She didn't want to scare Henry any more than he probably was.

She stepped up on the sidewalk, scanning the crowd of children before seeing Henry sitting at a picnic table. She took a deep breath, striding over to where he sat...

* * *

Robin and John crept up the path that led to Rothwell's massive estate. They had decided to go alone but there woods were filled with back up. The army numbered one-hundred forty and were given orders to move in at the first sign of trouble. As they neared a set of French doors, John tapped Robin on the shoulder.

Robin looked at him, " What? " He whispered.

" We stay together, " John said.

" Bu what if Rothwell isn't with Marion? " Robin asked. " How do we get... the sword? "

John frowned, " I don't care about that right now. I just want to rescue my sister. "

" But Rumplestiltskin... " Robin started.

" Don't worry about him, " John said. " I have no idea what he's looking for. "

Robin went cold. He knew no one crossed Rumplestiltskin. Tuck had told him stories that made his skin crawl and he wasn't the only one telling the stories either. The word around The Enchanted Forest was that no one broke deals with him for they would suffer terrible consequences.

" But... he'll... " Robin stammered.

" Have you been listening that old drunk Tuck? " John looked slightly amused. " His mind is almost gone because of the drink, my friend. He even claims to see Rumplestiltskin when he's really been at it. "

Robin blinked, unsure what to say. He had never seen Tuck without a flask of wine and he always reeked of the stuff. The fear in his eyes were quite real though when he spoke of the imp. He frowned, " But the stories... "

" Are just that, stories. Now, remember what is at stake here if we fail, " John placed a his hand on the hilt of his dagger. " If we fail, you die. "

Robin swallowed then nodded, " I understand. "

* * *

Emma thought she was going to pass out for exhaustion as she drove Mary-Margret and Mr. Gold back to the police station. The arraignment went as well as expected, which wasn't very well at all. Mary-Margret had been ordered to stay in jail without bail until the trial. Emma felt bad for her friend but there wasn't much she could do about it for there was just too much evidence against her.

She felt like she was nodding off, startling when Mr. Gold touched her shoulder. " My dear, please stay awake. "

" I'm doing my best, " Emma sighed.

" You need to get some sleep, " Mr. Gold stroked Emma's shoulder gently.

Emma looked in the rear view mirror, noticing Mary-Margret was giving her a weird look. She knew her friend was going to have questions about the action. Emma shivered again as he brushed her hair aside, his fingertips grazing her cheek. She knew he was looking at the faded marks on her throat, glancing up again to find Mary-Margret was still looking at her.

She couldn't believe Mr. Gold was touching her in such an unconcealed manner in front of Mary-Margret. It was almost like he didn't care if she saw it. Mr. Gold looked at Mary-Margret as well, " You ladies still haven't told me what happened last night. "

Emma looked at Mary-Margret then glanced at Mr. Gold. " Nothing happened. I told you, I chased her all night. "

" Yes, " Mary-Margret said, nodding. Her voice trembled as she continued, " I got really REALLY lost in the woods. She really did have to work hard to find me. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth and took his hand off of Emma. He shrugged, " Alright. If you say so. "

Emma knew it wasn't over. He would get her alone and not let her go until she told him the truth. She knew him well enough to know he would. The thought of being alone with him made her heart race a little bit, the last time coming to mind.

Her skin prickled with heat as she recalled the kiss. She had been afraid her feelings were one-sided but the length and tenderness of the kiss at the shop made her think otherwise. The timing was terrible though and she wasn't for sure if she could handle having one more thing on her plate. She had to focus on proving Mary-Margret's innocence but he was making it hard for her to concentrate.

She sighed when they reached the police station, " We're here. "

" I see that, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma glanced at Mary-Margret, " Are you hungry? "

" Tired more than anything, " Mary-Margret replied. " Why? "

Emma quirked her mouth, " I was going to Granny's to grab a bite. "

" Get me a sandwich. It won't matter if it's cold, " Mary-Margret said.

Mr. Gold glanced at Emma, " I'll stay here with her. "

Emma was relieved he had said that. She needed to get away and clear her head for being next to him was making her very disconcerted. She also didn't want to give him a chance to corner her about the night before. " Let's get her inside first. "


	7. Chapter 7

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Seven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

" Well then, " Spencer, the district attorney stood up. He had just finished interviewing Mary-Margret. Mr. Gold had thought the meeting would be a good idea to help her but she had only harmed herself. " I think we're finished here. See you in court, Miss Blanchard. "

Mr. Gold watched as Spencer saw himself out then gave Mary-Margret a dark look. She looked at him, " What? "

" I should be asking you that question, Miss Blanchard. What do you think you were doing just then? " Mr. Gold asked sharply. He felt confident they were alone for he had heard more than one set of footsteps leave the observation room on the other side of the glass.

He didn't know what Emma thought she could accomplish following Regina and Spencer out but he didn't care at that particular moment. He cared more to find out why Mary-Margret had said what she said in spite of his urging for her to stop talking. " Did you not hear me when I told you to stop? " He asked, his tone even sharper than before.

" I was trying to defend myself, " Mary-Margret said just as sharply. " Do you know how guilty I would have looked if I didn't answer those questions? "

" And driving nails into your own coffin was supposed to make you look innocent? " Mr. Gold tried to remain even tempered though he wanted to yell at her. He wanted to get in her face and tell her how stupid she had been for saying what she had said. In fact, it was taking all of his willpower to contain his anger. He felt it start to slip as he practically shouted, " I told you to be quiet! "

" It just came out... it just came out all wrong. I didn't mean... " Mary-Margret started.

" Do you know what kind of predicament you've put us in? " Mr. Gold cut her off. " You have all but ruined your case by saying what you just said. Why would you go and say you wanted her 'gone' when you want people to believe you are not guilty? "

" I didn't mean I wanted her dead, " Mary-Margret looked on the verge of tears. " I just wanted her gone. To leave town and go away. "

" It doesn't matter, " Mr. Gold frowned deeply. " He will twist your words and use them to make you look guilty. Not only that, you will only look more guilty if you try to explain your way out in court like you're trying to do with me. "

" What was I supposed to do? " Mary-Margret asked in frustration.

" You were supposed to listen to me and stop when I told you to! " Mr. Gold said sharply. He took a step towards Mary-Margret, " I should resign as your counsel... "

Mary-Margret gasped, " No! You can't! There's no one else who can represent me fairly. You're the only person that can help me! "

" You should have thought about that before you all but tied the knot in your noose! " Mr. Gold sneered. " You gave yourself enough rope to hang yourself. "

" I'm sorry, " Mary-Margret started to sob. " I'm so sorry. "

Mr. Gold grabbed her by her right arm, giving her a sound shake as he said, " Pull yourself together! We have to think of a way to fix this now. RIGHT NOW! "

Mary-Margret stumbled back as he let go of her arm. She sobbed uncontrollably, becoming borderline hysterical and hard to understand as she said, " But I don't know how. I didn't do anything and nobody believes me."

" And nobody will unless you learn to keep your mouth shut when I tell you to, " Mr. Gold said firmly. " Calm down. We can't get anything meaningful accomplished if you're like this. "

" How can I calm down? " Mary-Margret sobbed. " Everyone thinks I'm a murderer. "

Mr. Gold shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply as he tried to keep a handle on his growing anger. He could feel a headache coming on, the woman in front of him being the cause. He tried to think of something... anything that could help them now. He opened his eyes when he heard the door to the interview room open. He looked over and saw it was Emma.

" What the HELL was that? " Emma's shock was evident as she looked at Mary-Margret. " How could you go and say that? "

" Not you too, " Mary-Margret sobbed.

" Are you okay? " Emma realized Mary-Margret was crying, her glare softening.

Mary-Margret shook her head and sobbed. She looked like she wanted to run from the room but she knew better. Instead, she went to the corner, turning her back on Emma and Mr. Gold. She took a deep shuddering breath then said, " Just put me back in my cell. I belong there. "

Emma became confused then looked at Mr. Gold but said nothing. The look on her face was full of questions though. " We're done here, " Mr. Gold sighed as waved his hand. " Put her back. "

Emma walked over to Mary-Margret, " Okay then. "

Mr. Gold watched as Emma took Mary-Margret by the arm then followed as she led her back to the holding cell. Once Mary-Margret was inside, Emma closed and locked the door behind her, still puzzled by the way her friend was acting. " Sheriff Swan, " Mr. Gold said quietly.

" Yes? " Emma looked at him.

" May I have a word with you? " Mr. Gold motioned to the office. " Alone? "

Emma looked a little scared by the request before she sighed, " Yeah. Come on. "

Mr. Gold followed her into the office. He shut the door behind them and drew the blinds after they got inside. He glanced at Emma, noticing her brow was wrinkled with confusion. " We need privacy. "

" Oh, " Emma said, still looking at him warily.

Mr. Gold looked at the vase of tulips Sidney had brought, sneering at them slightly. He would have to remind Regina about their agreement that Sidney was supposed to stay away when he was with Emma. A thought occurred to him and he looked at Emma, " Where did my flowers go? "

" I took them home, " Emma said. " They were taking up too much room in here. "

" Oh, " Mr. Gold nodded. " I suppose you're right. It was a rather large bouquet. "

Emma motioned towards Mary-Margret's cell, the look on her face letting him know she didn't want to discuss the flowers any more. " So what did I walk in on back there? Why was she so hysterical? "

Mr. Gold took a deep breath then sighed, " We were having a heated discussion about what she said to the DA. I was telling her what she said was not a good move. "

Emma arched an eyebrow, " Is that what made her cry like that? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold said. " I was letting her know how displeased I was about it all. She realized the mistake and broke down. "

Emma nodded once, " Right. So that's why she said 'not you too' when I asked her that question. "

" That is correct, " Mr. Gold replied. " I suppose she felt like you were going to tear into her as well. "

" Well she certainly didn't do herself any favors, " Emma scoffed. " She shouldn't have said anything to that guy. He seemed like he was on Regina's side. "

" Undoubtedly yes, " Mr. Gold said. " That's why I tried to get her to stop before she incriminated herself even further. "

Emma frowned, " It was your idea to do this in the first place. "

" If had known she was going to hang herself, I would have thought twice. I thought she had the sense enough to know what to answer and what not to answer, " Mr. Gold sighed.

Emma crossed her arms over her chest, " So what are you going to do now? "

" I haven't thought of anything just yet, " Mr. Gold said. He smiled gently, " If you happen to find a new clue, perhaps something you overlooked? "

" I've been over everything a million times, Gold. There is nothing new, " Emma sounded frustrated.

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Perhaps you need to look once more. The clue you may need might be tiny and will be revealed upon a much closer examination. "

Emma looked doubtful as she said, " I'll do my best, Gold. "

" Please, " Mr. Gold became serious. He took Emma's right hand in his left, holding in tightly as he said, " Your friend's life may very well depend on it. "

* * *

Robin and John moved silently along the hallways of Rothwell's estate, looking for any sign of Marion. Robin was still feeling apprehensive over John's command not to worry about the things Rumplestiltskin wanted. With each door they opened, he glanced around at the objects while John looked for his beloved sister. John gave him a dirty glare over his shoulder, " Do you have to press so close? " He whispered harshly.

" You said, " Robin started.

" I didn't say ride my rear like an ass, " John said sharply. " If you want to be of some use, keep your eyes open for Rothwell or any of his men. "

Robin nodded, " Alright. "

They continued on, finally finding a room that was locked. John turned to look at Robin, " Do you know how to pick a lock? "

Robin felt his tunic pockets, " I didn't bring... "

" What is it? " John furrowed his brow as the confused look Robin got on his face.

Robin reached into his pocket, extracting the key Rumplestiltskin gave him. " A key. I almost forgot I had this. "

" Let me see it, " John snatched it away. He put it into the lock, turning it slowly. He grinned when the lock clicked and the door opened. He pushed it further, revealing a splendidly decorated bedroom with a dimming fire in the fireplace.

The curtains were the finest velvet, a rich looking vanity gracing one corner of the room. An elegant four-poster bed sat directly across from it, the curtains on it drawn. In the quiet of the night, the men could hear the gentle sobbing of what sounded like a woman. " Wait here, " John whispered to Robin before creeping into the room.

Robin watched as John made his way to the bed, pulling the curtain aside. John let out a surprised shout before falling to the floor, a dagger sticking out of his chest. Robin jumped back, realizing it wasn't a woman in the bed but Rothwell. The sheriff grinned evilly as he rose from the bed and stepped over John. " So nice of you fools to fall into my trap. "

" Where's Marion? " Robin shouted the first thing that came to his mind. He glanced down at John but it was already too late. The rug underneath him was already soaked in blood.

" She's not here, " Rothwell placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. Robin couldn't believe his eyes as it started to glow just slightly. " I put her someplace you'll never find her. "

" Don't bet on that, " Robin said, his eyes staying on the sword. He knew it just had to be the one Rumplestiltskin desired. Something affixed to the sheath of the sword drew his attention next. A golden fletching glistened in the dying fire light, letting him know the arrow was cleverly concealed there.

" You can't find her if you're dead, " Rothwell started to draw the sword.

Robin looked towards the huge picture window across the room, dreadfully aware he had one shot at getting away. He made a break for it, covering his face with his arms as he jumped through it, sending the glass shattering out into the garden. He landed then quickly stumbled to his feet, grabbing for the bugle he had brought along to signal to the others. He put it to his lips, blowing as hard as he could.

Seconds later, a band of five men on horses galloped through, two of them leading riderless horses. Robin managed to mount one and shout, " Move! "

On the horse to his left was Much. He glanced over, looking perplexed. " Where's John? " He shouted.

" Rothwell killed him, " Robin replied. He gave Much the most serious look he could muster and narrowed his eyes, " And he will pay for it. "

* * *

Emma came into the station, going to Mary-Margret's cell. She was still curled up on her bed, not wanting to talk to anyone. " Hey, " Emma said. " I got something to tell you. "

" What? " Mary-Margret sounded crestfallen. It was almost like she was starting to give up.

Emma looked at the evidence bag in her hand then at Mary-Margret, " I found something at the river. It's a piece of a shovel. "

Mary-Margret looked over her shoulder, a puzzled expression on her face. " A shovel? "

" Yes, " Emma said.

" I don't own a shovel, " Mary-Margret started.

" I know you don't, " Emma tried to contain her excitement. " And I checked it against all the ones at the school . "

Mary-Margret looked mortified, " You think the killer took one of the kids' shovels? "

" If they were really trying hard enough to frame you, perhaps they could have. But that's the thing, " Emma shook the bag. " It didn't match any of them. "

Mary-Margret sat up, " Then what shovel does it match? "

" I haven't found it yet but I have a really good idea where I'm going to find it, " Emma said. She looked around to make sure no one was coming. She didn't want Mr. Gold creeping up on her. She looked at Mary-Margret again, " I'm going to Regina's house tonight to see if it matches any of hers. "

" But how are you going to get in? " Mary-Margret got up and went to the bars. She frowned, giving her a scolding look, " You aren't going to break in, are you? "

" No. Henry's going to leave me some keys where I can find them. Once Regina gets distracted, I will sneak in and and take a look, " Emma said. She left out that she was going to have help from August. She wasn't completely sure how her friend felt about the stranger.

Emma wasn't even sure how she felt about him either. She felt like he was becoming more trustworthy and it was his advice that led her to the shovel piece. He seemed like he wanted to help in any way he could but she still felt like she needed to be on her guard. There was just something about him but she couldn't put her finger on it.

" Oh no, " Mary-Margret shook her head. " Don't you remember what happened with Sidney? You couldn't use anything you found against Regina because you went about it the wrong way. "

" Well I have an idea to make it legitimate IF I find what I'm looking for, " Emma said. She grabbed Mary-Margret's hand. " Trust me. This will be the thing we need to get you out. "

" Oh I hope so, " Mary-Margret squeezed Emma's hand.

Emma looked around again, " But whatever you do, don't tell Gold what I'm doing. I want to do this myself. "

" Not one word, " Mary-Margret nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Once Upon a Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Eight

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold walked into Regina's office just as she was straightening everything on her desk. It was starting to get dark outside and it looked like she was getting ready to leave. She glanced up and didn't look thrilled to see him, " What are you doing here? "

" I needed to remind you of something you seem to have forgotten, " Mr. Gold walked towards her desk. He stopped when he reached it, leaning on his cane just slightly.

" And what did I forget? " Regina arched an eyebrow.

" We made a deal during the robbery investigation, " Mr. Gold said. " I'm sure you recall what that was. "

" So much has happened since, " Regina tried to look clueless. " Could you please remind me of what that deal was? "

" Sidney is supposed to stay away from Miss Swan and I when we are together, " Mr. Gold frowned. " Or I will show her those pictures you gave me. "

" He was told not to follow you and take any more photos, " Regina said. " You said nothing about him accepting invitations from Miss Swan. "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " So that's why he came around? "

" Indeed, " Regina smirked. " She still thinks he's on her side. She has him investigating me to see if I had anything to do with this whole mess. "

" And I am certain you've done everything in your power to cover your tracks? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

Regina smiled, " I have. Even if I hadn't, Sidney wouldn't tell Miss Swan. He's on my side after all. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " You need to tell him to watch himself though. If he gets too comfortable, he will start making mistakes... like you did when you came around to show me those photos. "

" Sidney won't make any mistakes, " Regina said. " Not if he follows directions. "

Mr. Gold smirked, " No one is flawless. "

" We'll see about that, " Regina said coolly. She looked at her watch, " Now, if you don't mind, I need to get home to Henry. "

" Oh I don't mind at all, " Mr. Gold said. " I need to get back to the police station. "

" You've been spending a lot of time with Miss Swan lately, " Regina arched an eyebrow. She smiled venomously, " Are things heating up between the two of you? "

Mr. Gold gave Regina a caustic look, " There's a prowler about and Miss Swan needs someone to watch Miss Blanchard while she goes out to look for them. She asked me to sit with her while she looks for him. "

Regina scoffed, " Well well well. Talk about the cat watching the canary. "

" Miss Blanchard is my client, for all intents and purposes, so I'm the most logical choice to mind her, " Mr. Gold shrugged. " And she wants to figure out a way to look innocent after that fiasco this afternoon. "

" Good luck with that, " Regina snorted. " She did everything except slap the horse in the ass. "

Mr. Gold chuckled at her words but said nothing. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve that he could use. Regina was so blinded by her hate for Mary-Margret, she hadn't even realized he held all the cards. It was just like how Emma was blinded by her hate for Regina and couldn't see the truth in front of her face about Sidney.

" As I said before, " Regina sighed. " I need to get home to Henry. Good evening, Rumple. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " Good evening, your majesty. "

* * *

The camp was quiet, the men there sitting around and working with their weapons. Robin sat away from them all in the cave, plotting his revenge on Rothwell. The brutal slaying of John Little played over and over again in his mind as he tried to think of a way he could have stopped it. He felt a presence in the cave, the air seeming to chill in spite of the raging fire in front of him.

" Who is there? " Robin asked without turning around.

" Who do you think? " It was Rumplestiltskin.

Robin turned quickly, his heart stopping in his chest and his skin going cold. " Sir... "

Rumplestiltskin walked over to him, " I heard what happened to John Little. Such a shame, such a shame. "

" It was an ambush, " Robin sighed. " We didn't... "

" Have a chance, " Rumplestiltskin finished the sentence.

Robin nodded, " And I think it may have been the only one we had. "

Rumplestiltskin smirked, " Perhaps you have another. "

" Another? " Robin furrowed his brow.

" Yes, " Rumplestiltskin nodded. " You see, Rothwell has become convinced that the golden arrow is cursed and now he wishes to get rid of it. "

" He does? " Robin arched an eyebrow. " But how? "

Rumplestiltskin made motion with his hands like he was drawing a bow back and releasing an arrow. " With a shooting contest. You see, he wants to not only get rid of the arrow but find the best shot in all of the woods. "

Robin wasn't following, " Why would he want to do that? "

Rumplestiltskin looked mockingly sad, " One of Rothwell's best archers was killed when that terrible tragedy occurred. "

Robin recalled there had been a bit of fight on the way off of Rothwell's property. He didn't know it had happened though until the army returned to camp. He hadn't heard of any casualties though. " One of his men was killed? "

" Indeed, " Rumplestiltskin nodded. " And now he needs to be replaced. You're a good shot, aren't you? "

" I can't possibly enter such a contest. Everyone knows what I look like, " Robin countered.

Rumplestiltskin put a finger up, " That's where I come in. I can change your appearance so he won't recognize you. "

Robin thought it over then nodded, " I'm listening. "

" And you will enter the contest and win that arrow, " Rumplestiltskin said then laughed. " Not only will you get the arrow, you will make Rothwell look like a fool. "

" I would like to do much more than that, " Robin said.

" You will, " Rumplestiltskin smiled. " When you go to accept your prize, you can stab him through the heart just as he did John Little. "

" And what of Marion? And the sword you want? " Robin was starting to like the sound of the plan.

" Once he is dead, you can snatch both from his clutches, " Rumplestiltskin explained. " But you'll have to be quick and have that army of men at the ready. "

" Oh trust me, " Robin said. " I will. "

" Excellent, " Rumplestiltskin smiled.

Robin arched an eyebrow, " But do you want anything more from me if I do this? "

" My terms remain the same, " Rumplestiltskin said, his expression becoming dark. " However, if you fail this time, I will have to take the woman. You see, Belle could use someone to help her with the housework. "

Robin shivered at the though of Marion being reduced to nothing more than a maid for the imp. He dared not to fathom what else he had in mind for her. He had heard stories that he was a twisted and depraved in every imaginable way. How much of it was true he didn't know but Rumplestiltskin was considered a wicked demon by many.

" I will not fail this time, " Robin bowed. " I swear it. "

* * *

Emma drove to Regina's in the beetle, August sitting in the front seat next to her. After much debate, he conceded and agreed to ride in the car instead of taking the motorcycle. She felt uncomfortable as he stared at her with his icy blue eyes. " So what's going on with you and that Mr. Gold guy? " He finally spoke.

Emma took a sharp breath at the mention of his name. Her heart raced a bit, wondering why August would ask such a thing so randomly. " Where did that come from? "

" He's been hanging out with him a lot, " August pointed out. " People around town have been talking about it and I overheard some things. "

" Like what? " Emma asked. She had been way too busy to listen to any gossip... not that she cared about it in the first place. If people were talking, they probably had it wrong or passing around information Regina had fabricated.

" They're saying there's a thing going on between you two, " August said. He added, his voice low, " A romantic thing. "

" It's not like that at all, " Emma said. " He's Mary-Margret's lawyer. "

August chuckled, " But what were you doing with him before this all happened? You were seeing a lot of each other even before Mrs. Nolan disappeared. "

" Have you been watching me? " Emma furrowed her brow. It was bad enough when she found out Jefferson had been spying on her but now it seemed August was doing it as well. He seemed more upfront about it but it was stalking nonetheless.

August smirked, " Maybe a little. "

" I could bring you up on charges you know, " Emma said sharply.

" For what? " August arched an eyebrow.

" Stalking me, " Emma replied. She really didn't like being spied on or followed. It was just plain creepy and dangerous to boot. She was still sore from wrestling with Jefferson and had a few bruises from it as well.

The night she was at Jefferson's was probably one of the scariest of her entire life. Discovering Mary-Margret was being held captive as well only compounded the situation. It was bad enough she had to worry about saving her own ass but then she had to think of a way to get both her and her friend to safety. She was surprised when Mary-Margret had been able to kick Jefferson out the window like she had but decided it had to be adrenaline.

August scoffed, " You have no proof. Besides, I like to think of it as observing. I do a lot of that as a writer. So, why are you with that Gold guy so much? "

" Why do you want to know? " Emma asked.

" Curious I guess, " August said.

Emma sighed, " If you were in town more, you would know. "

" So are you two dating? Or is it more than dating? " August said with a wry smirk. It was like he knew it would get a reaction... and it did.

Emma glared at him, " No way! It's not like that at all. "

" Then why are you together so much? " August prodded in a way that let Emma know he wasn't going to stop asking until he got an answer that satisfied him. She wasn't sure what to tell him but she wasn't going to tell him the truth. She was still trying to figure out what that was herself.

In the beginning, she thought maybe it was just a one-sided infatuation that would pass. That theory changed when he began kissing her cheek and told her he wanted to see more of her. She tried to rationalize that by telling herself he was just being a gentleman and he was lonely. All of that changed when he had kissed her in the police station then again at his shop, setting her mind back to square one and leaving her more confused than ever.

Emma frowned after thinking about what she was going to say. She had to tell August something... anything to get him off her back. " He's... he's been in a bit of trouble lately. Someone tried to kill him and then he got robbed again. "

" He seems rather unlucky, " August stated, cutting Emma off.

Emma didn't like being interrupted, narrowing her eyes a bit as she finished, " Since I'm the sheriff, I had to handle both cases. "

" Oh, " August nodded. " I see. "

Emma waited for him to speak again but he didn't. It seemed he was more easily satisfied than she feared he would be. " So that's it? "

" Not really, " August said. " I was just thinking. "

" About? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

" How defensive you just got, " August smirked again. " I think there's something there and you're scared to admit it. "

Emma abruptly pulled over to the side of the road, " You can get out here. "

" Why? " August teased slightly. He gave her another wry smirk " Did I hit a nerve? "

Emma growled, " No. I just don't like these questions you're asking me. "

" That last thing wasn't a question. You see, I'm a bit of a stickler for grammar, " August said. He quirked the corner of his mouth, " It was a statement. "

" A completely false one, " Emma scoffed. She wanted to smack the smirk August had off of his face. " We're just... I guess you could call it friends. "

August sighed, " Friends. Right. "

Emma reached across and opened his door, " It's not that far to Granny's. I'm sure you can make it back on foot. "

August chuckled, " I'm not going anywhere. "

" Then change the subject, " Emma said firmly. " My business is just that. MINE. "

August put his hands up then closed the door, " I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. "

" You don't need to, " Emma said sharply. " It's none of your business. "

" Can I give you an outsider's observation then? " August was not going to be deterred.

Emma was considering unbuckling his seat belt and throwing him out of the car. She decided against it though. He seemed pretty strong and she would have a hard time fighting him if he retaliated. " If it will make you happy and get us back on our way then yes, tell me. "

" You shouldn't get involved with a guy like that, " August said. " First off, he's way too old for you. "

" He's not that old, " Emma said.

" How old do you think he is? " August arched an eyebrow.

Emma shrugged. She really wasn't sure but had to make a guess, " I really don't know. Maybe forty-five. "

August scoffed then chuckled, " Right. Forty-five. "

" How old do you think he is? " Emma said.

August chuckled, " Older than that. "

" How much older? " Emma arched an eyebrow. Actually, she thought he looked bit younger than what she had guessed. In fact, she found it confusing because he seemed like an old soul though he didn't look like he was even halfway out of his forties.

" Just... older, " August said, giving Emma a look that let her know he wasn't going to guess a number.

" And? " Emma said sharply. " What else besides his age? "

" He's the kind of guy that will use you for what he wants, " August said. " For him, you'll just be a means to an end. Then, once he has it, he'll toss you away. "

Emma didn't like how August was talking. It had an air to it that made her feel like he knew more than he was ever going to tell her. " And how do you know? " Emma arched an eyebrow. " Do you know him? "

" I know his type, " August put his hands up. " I'm just warning you before you do something that can't be undone. "

" Well, he's not like that. His methods may be unorthodox but he gets results, " Emma said. " I have known him long enough to know his intentions are good. "

" But the road to Hell is paved in good intentions, Emma, " August said, a fairly serious look on his face. " I just don't want to see him take you there with him. "

" He's not taking me to Hell, " Emma frowned. She still couldn't get over the sense that August knew more than he was ever going to tell her. " Are you finished? "

" For now, " August said.

Emma pulled back onto the road, " I hope we haven't missed our chance to get past Regina. "


	9. Chapter 9

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Nine

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold sat at the deputy's desk, absently moving the chess pieces around on the board in front of him. He had brought it so he and Mary-Margret had something to do as they talked about how they were going to fix the mess she was in. He had given her what he felt was sufficient time to calm down and think straight. After losing several games to him, she was still uncertain what to do.

He glanced up, making sure she was still asleep. She was so exhausted mentally and physically, she couldn't help but rest. He still hadn't found out what had happened the night she had escaped. Too many other things had been going on and the chance had not presented itself for him to ask either her or Emma about it.

He thought about the hand print shaped marks he had seen on Emma's throat. He wanted to know how they had gotten there and who was responsible. The thought of someone harming her in such a way made him angry but he was also puzzled. He was mystified that he hadn't been able to see anything that happened that night.

It was vexing to say the least. He wanted to know so he could find the man who had done it. He had sense there was something more to the whole thing. He had picked up on the fact that Emma was still frightened by the ordeal and that made him think something more had happened than her almost getting strangled.

He wanted to hunt the man down and ask him what he had done but he didn't even have a name to go on. The only thing he could tell from the vision he had been able to get was the man wasn't the elusive stranger. No, the man that he had seen was built different, dressed different and had different hair. He could help but think the stranger had something to do with the man in the vision though and he wanted to know the connection.

He thought back to another vision, the one that prompted him to tell Emma to look over the clues again. He had vision while he was at his shop earlier that morning, shortly before going to the jail for the ill-fated meeting with the DA. In this vision, he saw Emma going back to where the heart was found and finding a piece of a shovel. She seemed to be talking to someone but the vision never showed who it was.

He was surprised that Emma hadn't come right to him after finding the shard. He was certain she would bring it to him but he had yet to see it. He looked out the window, frowning as he heard the sound of a motorcycle. He wanted to slap himself for not realizing it sooner.

It seemed the stranger was doing something to keep him from seeing everything he wanted to see. He felt his anger rise for now it seemed it was getting personal. He tired to think a reason why when he heard footsteps approaching the office. He rose from the chair as she came into the room, turning to face her.

" Is there something wrong? " Emma asked. " Why are you standing up? "

Mr. Gold shook his head, " Nothing is wrong, my dear. I was just rising to greet you. "

" Oh, " Emma nodded.

Mr. Gold gave her a half-grin. He found it so amusing how she wasn't used to the habits of a gentleman. It led him to believe she hadn't dealt with too many of them in her turbulent life. " How was your search for the prowler? "

" That guy seems to have vanished, " Emma said. " There hasn't been anything since Ruby was attacked and he left hardly any clues when he did show up. "

" Odd, " Mr. Gold said.

Emma sighed, " Yeah but I really can't do anything about him yet. I still have Mary-Margret to worry about. "

" Yes, you do, " Mr. Gold said. " Did you do what I asked you to do? "

Emma nodded, " I rechecked everything, including the hole by the toll bridge. "

" And? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. He wanted to see if Emma was going to tell the truth or make something up. No matter what she said, he knew what was correct.

Emma sighed, " I found some trace evidence. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Trace evidence? Like what? "

Emma sighed, " Some hairs. "

" Hairs? " Mr. Gold was amused by how quickly she was coming up with her tale. It was like they were playing a game, each move she made well thought out.

" Yeah, " Emma nodded.

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, " Hmm. Do you believe they belong to the killer? Perhaps they fell into the hole while they were digging. "

Emma shrugged, " We won't know for sure until the results come back from the lab. That's not too fetched of a theory though. "

" Thank you, my dear, " Mr. Gold replied. " May I take a look? "

Emma furrowed her brow, " Why would you need to? "

" Just curious, " Mr. Gold replied. " Do you have it? "

Emma frowned, " No. I took them straight to the lab. "

" Oh. I see, " Mr. Gold was certain she knew he was on to her. She had a kind of scared rabbit look in her eyes, the same one she always got when he was too inquisitive. " I wish I could have taken a look. "

Emma narrowed her eyes, " I'm the only one who could have touched it so you couldn't have. "

" I could have still looked. I am her defense lawyer after all, " Mr. Gold said sharply. " Did you find anything else? "

Emma frowned, " No. That's why I rushed to get that to the lab. It may be what we need and I didn't want to wait. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold sensed she was starting to get a bit hostile. He wondered if perhaps the vision had been premature and she had not found the shard yet. He decided to back off, " I understand. "

" Good, " Emma said quietly.

He noticed she seemed a bit ill at ease. She had been giving him strange looks ever since she had come in the door. " Are you alright my dear? "

" I'm fine, " Emma said. " I'm just thinking. "

" About the case? " Mr. Gold asked. " Or something else? "

Emma took a sharp breath then looked at him, " A lot of things. "

" Oh? " He walked over to her slowly, not missing the wary look she was giving him. It was like she was trying to see inside of him but not sure she wanted to see what was there. " Would you like to talk about it? "

Emma stiffened as he stopped in front of her, " I don't know. "

" You don't know if you want to talk about it? " Mr. Gold asked quietly.

" Yeah, " Emma nodded.

" Perhaps you should, " He said. " Is it about the other night? "

Emma furrowed her brow, " What? "

" When you were chasing Mary-Margret through the woods all night, " Mr. Gold reached out and brushed her hair aside from her throat. The marks had faded with the exception of a small, fingertip shaped bruise just below her jaw on the right side of her throat. " Tell me, did you fight with her? "

Emma brought her right hand up, gently pushing his hand away. " Look, Gold. I really don't want to talk about it. "

He arched an eyebrow, " Am I to assume much more happened than a simple chase through the woods then? "

Emma looked away then sighed, " It was nothing. "

" You don't get bruises from nothing, " He said. He looked into her eyes, " Please tell me. "

" I can't, " Emma said. " I just can't. "

He gave her a tenderly pleading look as he moved closer. He knew his breath was tickling her lips as he said, " Why not, my dear? "

" Because I can't, " Emma said. She lifted her left hand up and pushed him back gently, " We can't do this here. Not with Mary-Margret right there. "

" Do you want to take it to the office then? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" No. I don't want to take it anywhere, " Emma said. She sighed, " You need to go. I need some time to think about... things. "

" Things? " Mr. Gold furrowed his brow. " What kind of things? "

Emma shook her head and shut her eyes, " The case... and us. "

" Us? " Mr. Gold asked. He didn't like the way she had whispered the last part as if it were some horrible secret that needed to be kept.

Emma sighed and looked away, " You know what I mean. I need some time to process everything that's been going on with the case and between us. "

Mr. Gold took a step back, " I see. Have I made you uncomfortable? "

" A little, " Emma nodded. " I feel like... I feel like things are getting out of hand. We need to back off and try to figure out what's going on before anything else happens. Anything we might regret. "

" Do you regret what has already occurred? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma frowned, " I'm not sure. I just think we take some time and figure out what's going on before we move forward. "

Mr. Gold opened his mouth to speak then frowned. He didn't know where her words were coming from. Things had been progressing slowly and she made it sound like they were rushing into something. " I see, " He finally found some words to say.

Emma sighed, " It's been a long day. I really need to get some sleep. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " Right. I need to rest as well. I will come check on Miss Blanchard in the morning. "

" Alright, " Emma nodded. " Goodnight. "

" Goodnight, Miss Swan, " Mr. Gold said and walked out of the office...

* * *

Robin walked through the festival among the other peasants and commoners. A great platform surrounded the fairgrounds, the more well off using it to stay above the rabble. Rumplestiltskin had kept to his word, changing Robin's appearance so no one could recognize him. With his magic, Rumplestiltskin changed him from a tall strapping fellow with dark hair to a one eyed dirty blonde with a bit of a limp.

Robin wore a khaki and scarlet outfit, something he wouldn't have ever worn as himself. He would have been turned into a donkey though if it meant getting Marion back and giving Rothwell what he deserved. He looked around the crowd, his eyes setting on the rest of the band of men as they mingled and flowed with the crowd. All of them were disguised, blending quite well with the townspeople.

He glanced at the platform again, his heart aching to be with the people he once thought of as his friends. He wondered just how many would still look him in the eye after everything he had done and been accused of doing. As he scanned the upper deck, his eyes went to where Rothwell sat. He frowned, finding Marion sitting to his right.

Rothwell held her left hand but Marion was obviously not holding his, her hand laying limp in his grip. She looked so sad and beaten down it caused Robin to wonder just what she had been subjected to during her captivity. He had heard Rothwell was a cruel and perverted man, the thought of the things he was capable of making Robin's blood boil.

He looked across the crowd to where they were setting up for the shooting contest. As soon as everything was set, it would begin...

* * *

Emma sat at her desk, looking out the window as she thought. She felt kind of bad about keeping so many things away from Mr. Gold and lying about the 'evidence' she had found. She didn't want to mention the shovel bit until she had went to Regina's in an official capacity. She had a feeling that the shard needed to be kept a secret between August, Mary-Margret and her for as long as possible.

Once the shovel was brought to light, she would just let the lab find out what she already knew. It was a dangerous plan but she felt it was necessary to keep it quiet. Although she hadn't talked at length to Mr. Gold about August, she could tell he was highly suspicious of the stranger. She didn't really trust him that much either at first but he was slowly gaining it with his actions that seemed to help her.

Regardless, she didn't want Mr. Gold to know she was working with August. Her mind went to the conversation in the car. It had forced her to think about it and where it was possibly going to go. She realized she needed to speak up though and regain some control of the situation.

She couldn't help but think of the confused and hurt look on Mr. Gold's face when she pushed him away. She felt a bit bad she had done it because he really had been nothing but a gentleman to her since the incident with Harold Durbin. In fact, he had treated her better than any man in her life ever had. Tears threatened her eyes as she put her head down on the desk, feeling like she could do nothing but screw everything up...

Mr. Gold sat in the den of his home, staring at the glass of whiskey in his hand. Emma's behavior towards him had been perplexing to say the least. Another thing that was leaving him unsettled was the fact it seemed he had an erroneous vision. He was quite certain she would find a shard off of a broken shovel when he suggested that she look over everything again.

He had never had problems seeing the future and he began to think perhaps his powers were starting to fade. Had he been in this land so long, the lack of magic was finally starting to affect him? If so, why hadn't it affected him sooner? ~No... that can't be it. My psychic abilities don't rely THAT heavily on magic. ~

He stood up, setting the glass down before going to the fire that blazed in the fireplace. He stared deep into the flames, concentrating on the things that were bothering him. An image began to take form in the flames, and he saw Emma sitting on the pier by the waterfront.

She was pondering Henry's book when someone in a leather jacket and dark blue jeans approached her. He frowned when he recognized the stranger's clothes, his eyes narrowing. He watched as they spoke, the vision clear enough he could read their lips. They were speaking of the case, something to the effect that she needed to go over everything again.

Mr. Gold clenched his jaw, his anger coming up a bit. He had told her the same thing but she seemed to take it more to heart from the stranger than she did from him. He watched as they left the scene, not surprised that Emma had lied about the hair but still felt a bit of a sting from the betrayal. After working so hard to gain her trust, it seemed he didn't have as much of it as he once thought.

He concentrated harder, trying to see what Emma had done with the shard. An image of her driving somewhere became clear in the flames. As she drove, she was talking and he was fairly certain it was to the stranger. He could make out what she was saying and it seemed she was talking about him.

He tried to get the vision to show the stranger but it wasn't working. Suddenly, the flames flared and he had to jump back because they came out of the fireplace, leaving scorch marks on the facade. The fright was enough to break his concentration, the flames dying back down to their normal size. He sighed, going back to his whiskey and downing it before heading off to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Ten

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold came into the police station, finding Emma was sleeping on the couch and Mary-Margret was sitting in her cell, staring at the empty one next to her. She turned and took sharp breath when she realized he was standing there. " Oh. Mr. Gold. "

" Shh, " He put a finger to his lips. " Don't wake Emma. She needs her rest. "

" I know, " Mary-Margret whispered then glanced at her friend. She looked at him again, still looking confused, " Why are you here so early? "

" I took the liberty of having my chef prepare a good breakfast for the both of you, " Mr. Gold said. He glanced over his shoulder, " Frederick? "

Mary-Margret blinked as the giant bald man came into the office with a large insulated bag. He was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, black leather gloves and had a long black coat on. He went to the deputy's desk and set the bag down. " Anything else, boss? " He asked quietly.

" No, " Mr. Gold said. " That will be all. You may go. I will call if I need anything else. "

" Yes, boss, " Frederick nodded then left.

Just then, Emma started to stir. She took a deep breath then said sleepily. " Mary-Margret? "

" Yes? " She came to the end of the cell where the couch sat.

" Is someone here? " Emma asked.

Mary-Margret looked down at her, " Uh yes. Mr. Gold is here. "

Emma sighed, " Oh. Good morning, Gold. "

" Good morning Miss Swan, " Mr. Gold said. He tried not to let the events of the night before taint his greeting. He was still feeling a bit of a sting from her unexpected rejection and betrayal. He also sensed a bit of unhappiness in her tone when she greeted him.

" Checking on Mary-Margret? " Emma asked, still not looking at him.

Mr. Gold frowned, " Yes. And I brought breakfast for you ladies. You've been living out of Granny's for much too long and thought you would appreciate a home cooked meal. "

Emma sat up, turning and seeing the bag on the desk. " You... brought us food? "

" I believe that is what I just said, " Mr. Gold walked over to the bag. " You can help yourselves. I wasn't for certain what you'd like so I had Alston fix a few of his better dishes. Nothing too fancy but better than what you've been getting. "

" You didn't have to, " Mary-Margret started.

" I wanted to, " Mr. Gold said.

Mary-Margret looked at Emma, " Uh then thank you. "

" My pleasure, ladies, " Mr. Gold glanced at Emma. " Perhaps after you eat, we can try to figure out what to do next. "

" Yeah, " Emma stood up.

Mr. Gold snapped his fingers, " Oh. I almost forgot. Have you told Miss Blanchard about what you found yesterday? "

Emma and Mary-Margret both paled. They looked at each other and Mary-Margret got a confused look on her face, " No. She hasn't. She was sleeping when I woke up so she hasn't told me anything yet. "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. She gave him a brief hateful glare but soon stopped, probably afraid Mary-Margret would see it.

Mr. Gold smiled, " Well, are you going to tell her? "

" Uh, " Emma looked at Mary-Margret. She sounded a little uneasy as she spoke. " I checked the hole where the heart was buried again and found another clue. "

Mary-Margret blinked, " Another clue? What was it? "

Emma took a breath, " Some hairs. I hope they match the killer and get you off. "

Mary-Margret put on a feigned smile, " Oh wow. Me too. "

Mr. Gold tried not to smirk at how artificial the conversation sounded. To tell a lie once was one thing but to repeat it perfectly took great ability and he wanted to see how skillful Emma could be. " I was quite hopeful last night when she told me. She took it to the lab right away though so I didn't get to see it. "

Mary-Margret suddenly looked panicked, " But what if Regina took some of MY hair and placed it in there when she buried the heart? "

Emma blinked, " Oh no. I didn't think about that. "

Mary-Margret's eyes became wet with tears, " Emma... you know my jewelry box was right next to my hairbrush on the vanity. "

Emma blinked and looked at Mr. Gold, " Oh no. What if it does match her? "

Mr. Gold frowned, " I wish you had thought of that before taking it to the lab so hastily. "

" But the hairs were long, " Emma began, being cut off by the ringing of her cell phone. She pulled it out of her jacket from where it lay over the back of the couch. She looked at it, " It's dispatch. Someone just called in an anonymous tip about the case. "

" Care to tell me what? " Mr. Gold asked.

Emma gave him a sideways look, " I haven't got time to explain. I'll tell you if it pans out. "

Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow, " Then I think you had better go look into it. "

Emma grabbed her jacket and pulled it on, " Are you going to stay? "

Mr. Gold shook his head, " Not for much longer. I have some business appointments that must be tended to. "

" Will you be okay alone? " Emma looked at Mary-Margret.

Mary-Margret nodded, " I think so. "

" Okay. Please eat something and I'll be back as soon as I can, " Emma said then strode out of the office without so much of a glance back at Mr. Gold.

He watched as she left before turning to Mary-Margret, " Care for anything my dear? "

Mary-Margret sat down on the edge of the cot, " Not now. "

" Oh? " Mr. Gold walked over. " You looked like you wanted to eat a few moments ago. "

" That was before I found out about the hairs, " Mary-Margret looked terribly worried over it. She looked at Mr. Gold, " What if they're mine? Then what will we do? "

Mr. Gold walked over to the bars, " We'll worry about that when it comes up. I have a feeling they will not be relevant at all. "

" How do you even know that? " Mary-Margret furrowed her brow.

" They could have been left there by any number of things, " Mr. Gold said. " Perhaps some animal dug in the hole after the heart was found. After all, woodland creatures have no respect for crime scene tape, do they? "

Mary-Margret blinked then sighed, " I guess you have a point. But what if... "

Mr. Gold put his left hand up to stop her, " Let's not 'what-if'. It will only serve to worry you more. "

Mary-Margret looked at the floor, " I do hope it's animal hair like you say. "

" That's what it will probably turn out to be, " Mr. Gold smiled gently. " Now, do you care for anything? It's all quite good. "

Mary-Margret looked at the bag on the desk, her stomach growling audibly. She blushed slightly then nodded. " Maybe a little something won't hurt. "

Emma came into the police station, angry at Regina and August. Only three people knew about the shovel shard and Mary-Margret was not able to tell anyone anything. She knew it had to be August who had betrayed her. She felt foolish for trusting him so readily and hoped she hadn't lost her only chance to clear her friend.

She came into the office, stopping when she saw Mary-Margret. She heaved a sigh and went to the cell. " So? " Mary-Margret asked. " Did we get her? Did the shovel piece match? "

Emma shook her head, " The shovel was gone. "

" No, " Mary-Margret whispered. " No. No. No. "

" I'm so sorry, " Emma said. " She found out and got rid of it. "

" How did she find out? " Mary-Margret asked. Her voice trembled as tears welled up in her eyes, " Who else knew? "

" That's not important, " Emma sighed.

" Yes it is. WHO, Emma! " Mary-Margret said sharply.

Emma shut her eyes, " Booth. He was with me when I found the shard. "

" And you couldn't tell me? " Mary-Margret looked shocked. " Of all the people in the world, you couldn't tell me? "

" I didn't think it mattered, " Emma replied.

" And the hair? " Mary-Margret started.

" There was no hair, " Emma cut her off. " It was a lie to throw Mr. Gold off. I didn't want him knowing about the shard until I could match it. "

" But I thought you trusted him, " Mary-Margret became confused.

Emma frowned, " I do... but... I... "

" You didn't want him to know you were with Booth, did you? " Mary-Margret finished her sentence for her.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. He's suspicious of him. I just couldn't tell him I brought Booth in on this too. "

" Did you have to lie to me though? " Mary-Margret asked. Her expression let Emma know she was hurt.

" There was no other way, " Emma shook her head. " I still couldn't mention the shard until I was sure. "

Mary-Margret leaned against the bars, looking at the floor. She was silent for a long moment before looking at Emma again. " So now what? The trial starts tomorrow and we have nothing. "

" We do have something, " Emma said.

" What's that? " Mary-Margret furrowed her brow.

Emma looked out the window, " The rest of today. "

Mary-Margret cocked her head to the side as Emma turned to leave. " Where are you going now? "

" To see someone, " Emma looked over her shoulder at Mary-Margret. " I'll be back. "

" I'll be here, " Mary-Margret sighed.

Emma walked out of the office and had just got to the lobby of the police station when Mr. Gold came in. He stopped and gave a her a stony look, " May I have a word with you, my dear? "

" About what? " Emma stopped in her tracks.

Mr. Gold frowned, " That anonymous tip this morning. Did it pan out? "

" No, " Emma sighed.

" Oh that's awful, " Mr. Gold clucked his tongue. He then gave her a slightly scornful look. He squared his shoulders, " I call the lab this morning to see if they had made any headway on that hair sample you told me about. "

Emma went cold. She never thought he would do such a thing. She tried to act natural as she said, " Oh? Did they have it? "

" You know as well as I do that there isn't one, " Mr. Gold said. " One of... my sources said that you received a search warrant for Regina's house this morning. Do you care to tell me what for? "

" I have feeling you already know, " Emma narrowed her eyes.

Mr. Gold grimaced then nodded, " I believe it had something to do with a shovel shard you found. Am I correct? "

Emma growled, " Gold. "

" I will take that as a 'yes', " He said. " And when were you going to tell me you found this shovel piece? Did you find it at the crime scene? "

Emma cocked her head to the side, " Yes. When I went to look again. "

" And I assume that you thought you were going to find the rest in Regina's garage? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow.

" The anonymous tipster said they saw Regina digging there the night of the murder, " Emma said.

" And was it there? " Mr. Gold prodded.

Emma frowned, " Yes but not this morning. "

" Not this morning? " Mr. Gold frowned deeply. " How did you know it WAS there before then? "

Emma felt ashamed from the way he looked at her. It made her feel even more like she had done something wrong. She knew sneaking into Regina's garage wasn't procedure but she had to see if the shovel was there. " I had Henry help me get into the garage last night so I could look first. "

" Miss Swan, " Mr. Gold sounded very displeased with her. " If anyone should have known better, it's you. That could be seen as an illegal search and the evidence would not have been allowed in court. "

" It doesn't matter now, " Emma said quietly. " The shovel is gone. Someone tipped Regina off about it. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " Did they now? "

" I think so, " Emma said. " I just haven't figured out who. "

" Who else knew about it? " Mr. Gold asked.

" Mary-Margret did, " Emma said. " I told her about it last night before I went over there. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " Anyone else? "

Emma hesitated then shook her head 'no'. She wasn't going to tell him August knew anything or was even involved for that matter. " I tried to keep it between her and I until I knew something for sure. "

" Do you recall what I said about emotional entanglements, my dear? " Mr. Gold asked quietly.

Emma tried to recall it, " I think so. Something about how they can lead us down very dangerous paths? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold smirked. " They can also blind you to the truth. Perhaps you need to set them aside and see things as they really are. "

" What is that supposed to mean? You keep saying that and Regina's said it to me as well. Would you just please tell me what you're trying to tell me and get it over with? " Emma was getting tired of the riddles.

" Someone close to you is lying but you can't see it because of your love for Henry and your want for revenge on Regina, " Mr. Gold explained. " You need to try to get past all that and you will be able to see who is your Judas. "

Emma frowned, " How do I know it isn't you? "

Mr. Gold looked shocked, " Do you think so little of me, Miss Swan? After everything we've been through together these past weeks? "

" How do I know this all hasn't been some grand ruse for you to gain my trust? " Emma asked sharply. " So you could take advantage of me and use me like you use everyone else. "

Mr. Gold scoffed, " Use you? Who put such an idea in your head? I don't use people, Miss Swan. I may take advantage of circumstances and situations but I would never think of using you for anything. "

Emma frowned, " People get involved with circumstances and situation, Gold. And they get hurt... "

" Simply collateral damage, " Mr. Gold said. " If I could help it then I would do everything in my power to avoid it. "

Emma growled, " Have I told you lately that you're simply immoral? How can you stand here and say things like that? "

" It's simple, " Mr. Gold said. " If you want to live an uncomplicated life, you must remain subjective and not let emotions influence your judgment. Regardless of your feelings, right and wrong are how you see them. "

" Is that why are you always playing around in the gray areas? " Emma arched an eyebrow.

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Gray areas. That is one way to look at it. No, Miss Swan. I am invested in the greater good. I believe we have talked about this before. "

" Yeah, " Emma said. " We have. I also told you I was interested in doing what is right. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " So is that why you omitted the information about the gypsies from your report about the robberies? "

" I did that because those people didn't need to suffer for the mistakes of one person, " Emma took a step towards him.

He chuckled again, " You were catering to the greater good when you did that. Or were you not aware? "

" I did what I felt was right, " Emma started.

" Then how can you stand here and all but tell me feelings and emotion do not influence your decisions? " Mr. Gold cut her off.

She frowned, unable to answer him. Perhaps she was letting those things cloud her vision but she couldn't think of a way to set them aside so she could see clearly. She thought about how they had been together and realized that he couldn't have planned every little thing that had occurred. She started to feel remorseful she had accused him of orchestrating his own kidnapping and the robberies.

" Have you got anything to say, my dear? " Mr. Gold asked after she had been silent for a long moment.

Emma looked at the floor, " Maybe I'm being a little unfair. "

" About? " Mr. Gold asked.

" Everything we've been through together these last few weeks, " Emma looked at him. " I know you're capable of a lot but I don't think you could have... "

" Planned my own kidnapping and near-death at the hands of that madman? " Mr. Gold completed her sentence yet again. It was uncanny how he could do it and it always left her feeling strange. " Or those robberies? "

Emma sighed, " Yeah. "

Mr. Gold smiled, " I am powerful but don't give me too much credit, my dear. I'm not a magician. "

Emma sighed, " No. I guess not. "

" Now, " Mr. Gold looked past her, " How is Miss Blanchard? "

Emma glanced over her shoulder, " I don't think she wants to see anyone at the moment. I just told her about what happened. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " I see. Then I shall retire back to my shop to brainstorm a bit. "

" You'll need to do more than a bit, " Emma sighed. " We're on a countdown now. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " Indeed we are. I must be going then. "

Emma watched as he turned to walk away but she put her hand out, touching his shoulder lightly, " I... uh. "

Mr. Gold turned to look at her, " Yes, my dear. "

Emma took a deep breath, " I'm sorry about last night. I had a lot of things going on in my head and I... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Did I? "

Mr. Gold shrugged, his look becoming tender like it always did when he was being completely honest, " I did feel a bit of rejection and I was confused but I knew there had to be a reason. Now I know why you were behaving that way, I think I can forgive you. "

Emma felt some relief at his words. She had been fearful that she had destroyed everything but it seemed he was more tolerant than she gave him credit for. She caught her breath as their eyes locked, her heart starting to pound in her chest. " Gold... "

" Shh, " He whispered as he leaned in and took her lips in a gentle kiss. She returned it, her hand tightening on his shoulder. She shivered when he brought his left hand up, stroking her cheek as he finished the kiss. " I really have to go now. "

" I do too, " Emma breathed. " I have something I need to do. "


	11. Chapter 11

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Eleven

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold sat at his workbench, his gold lighter in his hand. He had been thinking for hours for a way to get Mary-Margret exonerated but nothing was coming to mind. Kathryn's heart being found in her jewelry box was bad, the hunting knife in her apartment worse. The hole became deeper with her disastrous meeting with the DA and inescapable with the disappearance of the last bit of evidence that pointed to Regina.

He had to give Regina some begrudging applause for tying up all the loose ends. She was quite clever but he knew she wasn't clever enough. He was certain there had to be something she overlooked. His mind went to Kathryn's heart, an idea coming to him.

In order for there to be tests to be run on it, it needed to be intact. Regina couldn't have destroyed it without it becoming dust. Dust would have been useless to convince anyone it belong to Kathryn. With the heart intact, there was a slim chance Kathryn could still be alive.

It really wasn't that strange of a theory. After all, Sheriff Graham had survived for years without a heart. Regina obviously still had some powers and it wasn't a stretch to believe she had retained her ability to steal hearts. Mr. Gold then wondered just how many heartless people were wandering around Storybrooke, doing Regina's bidding without question or idea why.

It explained why she had so many spies around town. Of course, he had his fair share of eyes and ears looking out for him as well. However, he had won them over using a less barbaric method. He had charmed them, helping them out of tough situations, the repayment he required was loyalty to him. Ruby was a fine example, telling him everything he needed to know whenever he asked all because he overlooked the overdue rent on Granny's properties.

His mind went back to Kathryn. He figured it would be worth it to see if he could locate her. Even though it seemed the stranger had the ability to block him out, he would still be able to see what happened to Kathryn. He opened the lighter, flicking the flint wheel until a bright orange flame jumped to life.

He stared into it, concentrating on it as an image of Kathryn appeared. He smiled just slightly as he watched the dirty and disheveled woman wandered around in what appeared to be a dark tunnel, shafts of dim light giving her the ability to not quite see. She looked confused and upset but very much alive.

He watched her for a while, realizing she was in the old mine tunnels that ran underneath the town. He knew them quite well but not well enough to pinpoint her exact location. The flame grew weak then died. He shook the lighter, finding it was empty. He set it down, deciding he had seen enough and he could figure out the rest on his own.

He reached for the phone on the table, dialing a number and waiting for an answer. " Yes, boss? " Frederick answered.

" Bring the car. I need to go out to the mines by the river, " He said. " And bring a pickaxe. "

" Right, boss, " Frederick said.

Mr. Gold hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, smiling to himself. He still had one trick left up his sleeve and it was one sure to bring the house down...

* * *

Emma played with her hot cocoa as she sat at the bar, swirling the whipped cream with the tip of her index finger. She had confronted August over his betrayal but he swore he had nothing to do with it. She called him a liar and he denied it. He had used the cliché defense of all liars, telling her that he wasn't one.

She felt so foolish trusting him so readily. She never trusted anyone as quickly as she had trusted him and now she was paying the price. She had even taken his words about Mr. Gold to heart and almost destroyed what they had. She dared not to give it a name yet but she could no longer deny there was something growing between them.

The kisses, the tenderness he showed her and how he treated her like a lady all seemed to point in one direction. He cared for her and it frightened her. In the past, people had only cared for her when they wanted something. Once they had it, they left.

August's words in the car had reminded her of that tragic pattern in her life. It made her wonder if Mr. Gold was being genuine or if he was going to use her like the rest. The fear had brought to the brink of confusion, making her a bit edgy about everything. After taking time to think about it, she realized how irrational she had been and wanted to apologize before her behavior bred contempt.

She was relieved when Mr. Gold forgave her, unsure of what she would have done if he hadn't. He was the next most constant thing in her life since coming to Storybrooke, after Henry and Mary-Margret of course. He seemed to always be there, either physically or on her mind. She knew there would be a big hole in her life if she ever lost him.

The thought of losing his presence in her life made her sad. She could carry on but it would be hard. She tried to imagine life without him but she just couldn't see it. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he had slowly made his way into her heart and become a part of her. She sighed, staring down at her hot cocoa, finding the whipped cream had melted while she had been lost in thought.

" Weren't in the mood for cocoa after all? " Ruby asked from behind Emma, startling her.

" How long have you been standing there? " Emma turned to face her.

" I just walked up, " Ruby blinked. " I didn't mean to scare you. "

Emma shook her head, " It's okay. I was just lost in my own head. "

" Thinking about Mary-Margret? " Ruby asked quietly.

Emma took a deep breath then sighed, " Not really. "

" Then what are you thinking about? " Ruby looked puzzled. " I thought you trying to think of a way to get her off. "

Emma shook her head, " No. I can honestly say I'm out of ideas. Gold... "

" What about him? " Ruby asked.

" He's working on that, " Emma said.

" Oh, " Ruby nodded once. " Maybe he can do something. "

" He said he could, " Emma sighed. " I just hope he can. "

* * *

" This one, boss? " Fredrick said as he pulled to a stop in front of one of the lesser known mine entrances. Mr. Gold knew about it though and decided it would be a good place to start. If he were going to dump a body, it was an ideal location.

" Yes, " Mr. Gold nodded. He grabbed the sack that sat next to him on the seat. It contained a few things he would need in order to get to Kathryn and get her out. " Did you bring the pickaxe? "

" It's in the trunk, " Frederick replied. " Isn't it dangerous to dig, boss? "

" We're not digging, " Mr. Gold said then pointed to the boards that covered the entrance to the mine. " We're prying them loose. "

Frederick nodded, " Oh. "

" Come on, " Mr. Gold opened the car door. " Hide the car and come back here. We have much to do before morning. "

" Right boss, " Frederick said as Mr. Gold got out of the car. After he shut the door and took a step back, Frederick drove a short way away. Mr. Gold walked to the mine entrance carefully, watching his step. The last thing he needed was to get hurt before he could carry out his plan.

He got to the entrance, stopping as he heard Frederick approach. He smirked, noticing the boards across the opening looked loose. It was like someone had removed then replaced them. He glanced at Frederick over his shoulder, " Get to work. "

The giant of a man stepped forward as Mr. Gold moved to a safe spot. He watched as Frederick hacked at the boarding, using the pickaxe to rip them away from the wooden frame they were attached to. Within minutes, the access point was clear. Mr. Gold reached into his bag and pulled out a flashlight before going back to where Frederick stood, " Take this. "

" Right, boss, " Frederick took the flashlight when Mr. Gold offered it to him.

Mr. Gold got another flashlight out before handing the bag to Frederick, " Follow me but carefully. "

Frederick nodded, falling in behind Mr. Gold as he walked into the mine. The journey was painstakingly slow, every noise making them stop and take a good look around. The part of the mine they were in was much sturdier than the part that had collapsed but Mr. Gold didn't want to take any chances. After about an hour or so of searching, they could hear the faint sobbing of a woman.

Mr. Gold stopped shut his eyes, trying to pick out the source of the sound from all the echoes. " Boss? " Frederick sounded concerned.

" Hide yourself, " Mr. Gold whispered sharply as he opened his eyes. He pointed at the bag Frederick held. " And prepare the last thing in the bag. We'll only have one chance. "

" Yes boss, " Frederick nodded then hid in the shadows.

Mr. Gold gave him a few moments then called out, " Is anyone there? "

The sobbing stopped and a voice he recognized as Kathryn's came back to him. " I am. Mr. Gold? "

" It is I, " He called back. " Where are you? "

" I... I.. I don't know, " Kathryn called back. She sounded tired and panicked. " I woke up here and I've been lost for so long... I don't even know how long. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " It's alright, my dear. Keep calm and follow the sound of my voice. "

" Okay, " Kathryn said. " Oh God. I know everyone's probably worried about me. "

" There has been quite a fervor over you yes, " Mr. Gold called back. " Everyone has been searching for you. You've worried Emma sick. "

" And David? " Kathryn asked, the sound of her exhaustion wracked voice getting closer.

" Yes. He's been simply frantic, " Mr. Gold said.

Kathryn sighed, " Has he? "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold replied. He could hear her footsteps. " Keep walking, my dear. You're very close now. "

" I see your flashlight, " Kathryn sounded like she was trying not to get excited. A moment later, she appeared from a path to the left. Mr. Gold turned, the flashlight's beam blinding her. She put her hand up, " That's so bright. "

Mr. Gold put the flashlight in his coat pocket but still illuminated the tunnel, " I am so sorry. "

Kathryn dropped her hand, unable to hide how blissful she was at the sight of another human being. She jumped forward as tears of happiness filled her eyes. She grabbed and hugged him tightly. " I knew someone would find me, " She sobbed. " Thank you! "

" There now, " Mr. Gold brought his left arm up and put it around her shoulders. He patted her right shoulder as he watched Frederick move from his hiding place, the syringe of sedative in his hand. He gave Kathryn a quick squeeze as Frederick got right behind her, " Please forgive me. "

" For what? " Kathryn pulled back and gave him a puzzled look.

" For this, " Mr. Gold said as he quickly took the syringe from Frederick and jammed it in Kathryn's shoulder. She screamed then went limp, Frederick catching her as she fell. He pulled the needle out of her arm and flung it away.

Frederick picked her up, " Where do you want her, boss? "

" Let's put her in the back of the car and we will take her to the house, " Mr. Gold said as he brushed her hair out of her face. " We will put her in the guest room. "

" And then what? " Frederick said.

" You'll see, " Mr. Gold smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Twelve

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma was still in shock as she stared at Kathryn, who seemed bewildered and confused as well. She was filthy, disheveled and looked dehydrated. " Kathryn... " Emma couldn't believe she could even speak.

" Where am I? " Kathryn was looking around, her eyes darting every direction as she tried to get her bearings.

" Granny's back parking lot, " Emma said.

" How did I get here? " Kathryn blinked.

" I don't know, " Emma said. " Where have you been? "

Kathryn moved to sit up, " I... I... don't remember. All I see when I try to think about it is that it was really dark. "

" Stay down, " Emma gently urged her. " We don't know... "

" Hey, " August said from behind Emma, cutting her off. " I called the ambulance. They said they'll be here in a few minutes. "

Emma looked at him, " Okay. "

" You want me to help you get her somewhere? " August asked.

" I don't want to move her, " Emma said. " In case she's hurt. "

" Right. Sorry, " August said. " I'm going to go back to Ruby. She's still freaking out. I think I'll take her inside and away from this. "

Emma nodded, " Okay. I'll stay here with her. "

August smirked, " I think you might need to make a few phone calls yourself. "

Emma blinked then scrambled for her cell phone, " Oh damn... you're right. "

" What happened? Why's Ruby freaking out? " Kathryn propped herself up on her elbows. She frowned, " Why does my shoulder hurt? "

" Which one? " Emma asked as she dialed the number for the courthouse with trembling fingers.

" My right one, " Kathryn said. " I feel like I got punched in it. "

" I don't know, " Emma said as she switched the phone over to speaker. " Maybe you fell and hit it. "

The line rang three times before a gruff sounding man answered, " Storybrooke courthouse. "

" This is Sheriff Swan. Where's Miss Blanchard? "

" They're putting her in holding cell right now, " The man said. " Her trial starts at one pm. "

" I don't think it will, " Emma looked at Kathryn. " There's been a major development in the case and I'm going to come get her. "

" Oh? What kind of development? " The man asked.

Emma looked at Kathryn again, still unsure if her eyes were fooling her. She took a deep breath, " Kathryn Nolan is alive. "

" I have to call the DA, " The man said.

" Hurry, " Emma said and hung up.

Kathryn blinked, " Alive? Did people think I was... dead? "

Emma nodded as snapped a quick picture of Kathryn. She saved it then started to dial Mr. Gold's number, " Yeah but you're not. That's all that matters now. "

* * *

Mr. Gold sat at his worktable, getting the paperwork he wouldn't really need together. The trial was supposed to start that afternoon but he knew it wouldn't. He had seen to that. All there was left to do now was wait.

It would be a rude awakening for Kathryn but would have the effect he desired. With her alive, Mary-Margret's freedom was assured. He smiled to himself, imagining Regina's face when she found out her plan had fallen apart. He was quite certain it would be quite entertaining.

As he snapped his briefcase shut, the phone next to him rang. He let it ring a few times before he picked up the receiver, " Mr. Gold's pawn shop. "

" Gold, " Emma said quickly. " You need to get over here to Granny's. "

" What for? " Mr. Gold tried to sound clueless. " Are you treating me to breakfast? "

" No, " Emma said sharply. " You have to see this. "

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow though he knew what she was going to say, " See what? "

" Kathryn is alive, " Emma said breathlessly.

Mr. Gold paused then said, " What? "

" She's alive, " Emma repeated.

" Oh my. Have you called the DA? " Mr. Gold stood up.

" I called the courthouse, " Emma said. " They're calling him for me and I told them I was going to bring Mary-Margret back to the jail. "

" I see. I will be there in a few minutes, " Mr. Gold said then hung up. He grabbed his cane and walked out to the shop. He went to the door, opening it. He paused at the sound of sirens, watching as an ambulance passed by.

He smiled to himself again as he stepped out to the sidewalk, pulling the door closed behind him. He took a moment to lock it before heading to Granny's. As he approached, he found there was an assemblage of curious onlookers gathering. He approached the crowd, people moving aside when they saw him.

He reached the end of the alley that led to back parking lot, a length of yellow crime scene tape providing a flimsy barrier between the crowd and where Emma was standing. She was watching as the paramedics checked Kathryn over. He pushed the tape up, Emma looking over as he did. She motioned for him to come closer, her eyes still wide with shock.

He went to her then glanced towards Kathryn, " Well, well, well. Would you look at this. "

" I have been looking at it, " Emma said. She turned to him, " Can you believe it? "

Mr. Gold sighed, " It IS quite an interesting development. "

Emma moved closer. " How can she be here? That heart matched her DNA one-hundred percent, " She said quietly so only he could hear.

" I saw the results, my dear. I know it did, " Mr. Gold whispered back. " Perhaps something happened between the time you had it and the lab. "

Emma blinked, " But how? I was the only person to touch it and the comparison sample before it was sent off. "

" Once it was out of your control, anything could have happened, " Mr. Gold offered. " No one is immune to mistakes... not even the lab. "

Emma frowned then sighed, " I guess you're right. "

" There's no guessing, " Mr. Gold motioned to Kathryn. " There was obviously some kind of mix up. Perhaps the comparison sample got tested twice. It has happened before. "

" Maybe I labeled something wrong... " Emma started.

" And maybe the mix up occurred at the lab, like I said. Don't fret over it now, " Mr. Gold said, patting her on the shoulder. " It will all be alright. "

The paramedics moved around, getting ready to lift Kathryn onto the gurney. Mr. Gold looked towards her but she made no expression that let him know she remembered anything from the night before. He knew she wouldn't though. He had picked a sedative that would cause memory loss.

" It looks like they're ready to take her, " He glanced at Emma.

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. " She'll need to stay in the hospital and get completely checked over. She's horribly disoriented and dehydrated from what I can tell. "

" Are you going to question her at the hospital? " Mr. Gold asked as the paramedics secured Kathryn to the gurney. A moment later, they lifted her in and shut the doors.

Emma frowned, " As soon as I can. "

There was a commotion in the crowd behind them, Mr. Gold and Emma turning in time to see Regina duck under the tape. " What's going on here? " She said, confusion evident on her face.

Emma took a step towards Regina, " Your plot failed. Kathryn's alive, " Emma's tone was low and even.

Regina's mouth dropped open and she was speechless. Her eyes darted to Mr. Gold then back to Emma. " But how? Her heart... it was cut out... by Miss Blanchard. "

" Well obviously not, " Emma replied.

" I want to see her for myself, " Regina tried to walk to the ambulance but Emma put her arm out and stopped her. Regina gave her a venomous glare, " Don't touch me. "

" You can see her once Doctor Whale had given her a through exam, " Emma said then frowned. "And I have spoke to her first. "

The ambulance's air brakes released, the vehicle lurching forward before it moved slowly out of the parking lot. Regina watched it until it disappeared and the sound of the sirens faded into the distance. Once it was gone, she gave Mr. Gold a sideways look that let him know she wasn't finished with him yet. He gave her a smart-ass smirk then looked at Emma, " Come, Sheriff Swan. We need to retrieve Miss Blanchard from the courthouse. "

* * *

Robin stood in line, shoulder to shoulder, with the twenty men he was to compete against. Most of them he recognized from the tavern he had met John Little in. The man to his right was unfamiliar to him but not so to the others. There had been whispers that the man was Rothwell's best shooters and quite good.

~ He may be good but I am better, ~ Robin thought to himself. He looked at his bow, a stout one made of the finest yew. Rumplestiltskin had insisted he use it for Robin's own personal bow would be recognized immediately. He then looked at the first set of targets, gauging their distance as he waited for the game to begin.

" All men ready? " called the director of shooting, a portly man who stood to the left side of the contest field. He was dressed in finery, was short and looked like he enjoy a little bit of everything too much.

" Aye, " Robin and the others said in unison.

" Ready your bows, " The man called. All of the contestants lifted their bows, grabbing arrows from their quivers and nocking them. " Draw! "

The men drew back their arrows, aiming for the large target that sat one-hundred and fifty feet away. Robin used the eye that wasn't covered to aim, waiting for the signal to fire. When it came, he released the arrow. It flew straight and true, landing just outside of the center of the target.

Several arrows hit the target as well but ten did not, embedding themselves in the ground. The field captain skittered over, checking the marks on the disqualified arrows before going back to the director. He whispered something to him then the director called out the names of those who were out of the contest.

" Next round, " The director bellowed. " The remaining shooters will fire two arrows. Those closest to the center will advance to the third round, where you will shoot three. "

Robin watched as the target was moved another fifty feet back. He willed himself not to glance at the platform where Rothwell sat with Marion. He did not want to give himself away by even stealing one glance at such a close distance. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on the center of the target.

" Next round, " The director of shooting bellowed. " Gentlemen, nock your arrows! "

It was like a perfectly choreographed dance as the men placed their arrows in their bows and drew. The director shouted for them to go and they released, seven arrows hitting the edges of the target, only three coming to rest in the middle of the target. " Second shot! " The director called and the results were roughly the same.

The seven men who did not do well left the line, leaving Robin standing with Rothwell's man and the other archer. He did not look at Rothwell's man but he could feel him staring holes into him. As the field captain set up for the final round, the man leaned in to examine him closer. Robin continued to breathe normally, giving the man a sideways glance.

After several moments of scrutiny, the man backed off. It seemed that he had not seen through Robin's disguise. Rumplestiltskin had changed his looks so drastically, not even Robin's mother would have believed it was him. After the target had been moved back another fifty feet, the director stepped forward. " Third and final round. Each man will shoot three times. "

There was murmur in the crowd then the director spoke again. " The man closest to the center will be our winner. "

Robin eyed the target, focusing directly on the center. He could hit nowhere else if he were going to carry out his plans. It seemed that time slowed as the director called for them nock their arrows again. They fired, all three arrows hitting the middle of the target but not the dead center.

The director called again and the results were a little better, each arrow landing closer to the goal. The crowd gasped and whispered amongst themselves. The director then called for silence. When the crowd hushed, he said, " Each man will take their last shot separately. "

" I will take the first, " Said the man to the left of Robin.

" I will shoot second, " Rothwell's man said.

" I will shoot last, " Robin said, his own voice sounding strange in his ears. It was deep and raspy, not like his normal voice at all. Rumplestiltskin really had thought of everything.

The director nodded, " Then it is set. Adam O'Dell shall shoot first. "

Adam stepped forward. He was young man with short blonde hair and green eyes. He wore a dark green outfit and black boots. He nocked his arrow, taking his time to acquire his target.

When it looked like he was hesitating, he released. The arrow flew quickly to the target, landing just shy of the center. He lowered his bow and sighed, looking at Robin, " Good luck. "

Robin watched as he walked away without wishing Rothwell's man luck. Rothwell's man then stepped forward, frowning deeply. He nocked, aimed and fired. The crowd gasped as he hit the dead center of the target.

" Gil Redcap has hit the center! " called the field captain.

Gil smirked at Robin, " You had best give up. No one can beat that shot. "

Robin regarded him with a cold glare but said nothing as he took his position on the firing line. He eyed the arrow where it stuck out of the target, almost mocking him like Gil had. He nocked his last arrow, drawing back his bow as his eyes remained fixed on the offensive object. He took a deep breath and released.

The arrow hit not only the target but split Gil's arrow completely in two, the pieces falling to the ground. The crowd was silent then erupted in cheers. Robin turned, amused by the look on Gil's face. It was one of shock and disbelief. " How... how? "

Robin smirked at him, pointed to his unhidden eye. " Because this is my good one. "

The director of shooting came to Robin, " Come with me. Rothwell wishes to meet you before he presents the arrow. "

Robin smiled, " Gladly. "

The director led him up to where Rothwell sat. He smiled, " You are a fine shot, beggar. Tell me your name. "

" It is Jock, " Robin replied, keeping his eyes fixed on Rothwell. He had his sheathed sword leaning against the side of his chair. The golden fletching of the arrow almost hidden but Robin could see it was there.

" Jock, " Rothwell repeated. He smirked, " Would you be interested in accepting a position in my guard? "

" A lame blind man such as myself? " Robin asked. " Surely there are better men. "

" But none that shoot like you, " Rothwell countered.

Robin thought it over, " This much is true. "

Rothwell rose to his feet, " Then I welcome you to my forces. "

Robin put out his hand for Rothwell to shake it but was shocked when the man pulled him into a hearty hug. He patted Robin on the back and Robin realized his chance had come. He quickly pulled out his rapier with his free hand and jammed it upward into Rothwell's heart. The man let out a surprised shout then stumbled backwards, shocked at what had just happened.

Robin grabbed the sword from where it sat with his bloody hand before putting his clean hand out to Marion. " Come, woman. I have avenged your brother. "

Marion blinked then furrowed her brow as the crowd realized what had happened, a lot of the people running while Rothwell's men advanced on the platform. Many did not make it though because of Robin's allies on the ground. " Who are you? "

" It's Robin, " He replied. " I haven't got time to explain. Just come with me. "

Marion grabbed his hand and he pulled her from the chair. He was shocked when she grabbed him and kissed him. He could feel his disguise vanish and she pulled away to truly see him. She gasped, " It IS you. "

" It is, " Robin nodded. " Let's get out of here. "

" Alright, " Marion said and fled with Robin...


	13. Chapter 13

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Thirteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma drove to the courthouse in the police cruiser. After processing the scene behind Granny's, she got a call from the DA. He had been just as confused as she was and demanded proof that Kathryn was alive. She agreed to bring the picture to him and asked for Mary-Margret's release since there was no case against her.

Spencer said the trial would go on as planned until Emma proved Kathryn was alive. The clock on the dash said they had thirty minutes to get to the courthouse. Though it wasn't really that far, the events of the morning had taken a lot of time. Emma did not want to waste another minute and was hurrying the best she could.

As she drove, she recalled how self-assured Mr. Gold had been that morning. She glanced at him, wondering if he had done something. She couldn't think of anything feasible before remembering how he kept saying he still had some magic left. The word sent a shiver down her spine... Jefferson had used that word quite a bit during her captivity.

At first, she thought Jefferson was crazy and talking nonsense. By the time the sun came up the next morning, she was starting to wonder if there was some substance to his words. She became even more confused when she read Henry's book. She found the story of The Mad Hatter to ring true with everything Jefferson had said.

To say she had started to believe in magic was pushing it but she could see that there was something there. She hadn't had time to dwell on that though. Things had gone from bad to worse with Mary-Margret and she needed to focus her attention on that. Now, sitting in the car with Mr. Gold, her mind returned to it.

" You are thinking quite hard, Miss Swan. Would you like to share? " Mr. Gold asked.

" Not really, " Emma sighed. " I haven't got it all sorted out in my head yet. "

" Perhaps talking about it will make it all fall into place? " Mr. Gold said.

Emma glanced at him, knowing he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. She sighed, " I'm thinking about this morning and what happened. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold nodded. " It's not every day someone comes back from the dead. "

Emma frowned, " And I was thinking about what you said. "

" About what I said? " Mr. Gold sounded puzzled.

" Yes, " Emma nodded. " You said something about having some magic left. "

Mr. Gold chuckled, " Oh yes. "

" What did you mean by that? " Emma glanced at him again. She knew he remembered that he said it though he tried to act like he didn't.

Mr. Gold took a deep breath and sighed, " It was just a figure of speech my dear. "

" I find it kind of strange that you said that and not even an hour later, Kathryn reappears. Tell me what you did, Gold, " Emma said.

" You think I did it? " Mr. Gold sounded incredulous. " Do you think I waved some kind of magic wand and poof, Kathryn came alive? That's a stretch, especially for you, my dear. "

Emma pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned it off, " Then tell me how this happened. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " I might have an idea but how it REALLY happened is just as much of a mystery to me as it is to you. "

" Then tell me your idea, " Emma said sharply.

" As you wish. You see, " Mr. Gold began. " Not far from the toll bridge lies another entrance to the mines. It's a part that hasn't collapsed yet. Not many people know about it though. "

Emma arched an eyebrow, " Except for you. "

" And a few others... including Regina, " Mr. Gold nodded. " As I said, it isn't that far from the bridge and we all know abandoned mines are excellent for dumping bodies. "

Emma took a sharp breath, " And we didn't check any of the mine shafts when we searched for her. "

" Not a very thorough search, was it? " Mr. Gold sighed.

" I couldn't get a search party together, " Emma said sharply. " David and I could only cover so much ground. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " I know. May I finish? "

" Go ahead, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold cocked his head to the side, " As I was saying, abandoned mines are excellent for dumping bodies. Even more so when the mines are prone to collapse. It's like insurance that no one will go in there. "

" Are we getting to the end of your theory? " Emma said. " The DA is waiting on us. "

" I am almost finished, " Mr. Gold said sharply. He then gave her a dirty look, " You're the one who pulled the car over. I could have told you while you were driving. "

" Just finish! " Emma nearly shouted. She didn't know how much more her mental state could take. Between finding out Sidney was spying on her, Kathryn reappearing and the usual condition she got in when Mr Gold was around, she felt like she had no nerves left at all.

Mr. Gold blinked, " Alright. What I am getting at is maybe Regina dumped Kathryn in the mines thinking she was dead. "

" But that still doesn't explain the heart thing, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold frowned, " We discussed that before. There must have been some mix-up at the lab... or Regina exerted her influence over them once the heart was out of your custody and arranged for false results. "

Emma scoffed, " That sounds a lot more possible than the mix-up idea. "

" I am sure there will be a proper investigation into that when the time comes, " Mr. Gold said. He arched an eyebrow, " Now, can we go collect Miss Blanchard? "

Emma restarted the car, " Yeah. I guess we better. "

They sat in silence as Emma drove the rest of the way to the courthouse but her mind wasn't quiet. Mr. Gold's theory kept playing over and over again in it. Even though it did seem like a huge long shot, it made sense in a strange way. When she was done with getting Mary-Margret, she would have to follow-up on it.

She pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse, parking in the spot reserved for law enforcement. She opened her door but furrowed her brow when Mr. Gold didn't make a motion to open his. " What's wrong? "

Mr. Gold sighed, " I'm going to need some assistance to get out of the car. My leg is rather stiff today. "

Emma had noticed his limp was worse than usual when he came to Granny's. He had also been noticeably leaning on his cane a little heavier than she had ever seen before. " What did you do to it? "

" I've been working on this case rather diligently and as a result, I have been on my feet a little too much. Even I have my limits, " Mr. Gold explained.

Emma quirked her mouth, " Alright. I'll help you out of the car. "

" Thank you so much, " Mr. Gold gave her the smile that made her heart flutter.

Emma got out of the car, walking around to his side of the car. She opened the door, waiting as he lifted his right leg out before turning so he was sideways in the seat. She furrowed her brow as she looked down at him, " You look really tired. "

" I was up all night, trying to find a solution to our problem. I haven't slept since yesterday, " Mr. Gold replied.

" Oh, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold furrowed his brow, " Did I say something wrong? You look rather sad. "

" Nothing, " Emma said. " I just feel bad that I got a nap in last night and you stayed up. "

" Don't let it bother you, my dear. You did everything you could, " Mr. Gold smiled gently at her. " Now, help me up. "

Emma took a deep breath to steel her already wrought nerves. Touching him always sent her mind reeling and she needed to keep it straight for what they needed to do. She leaned down, wrapping her arms around him as he wrapped his around her. " On three, " She tried to keep her voice from trembling.

" On three, " Mr. Gold repeated. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her face and his scent filled her nostrils... neither of which did anything to help her composure. They counted together and she hoisted him to his feet. They stood there, holding each other for a long moment as she waited for him to steady himself.

" Are you okay? " Emma asked. She surprised she could even speak. His scent and the warmth of his body had an even more dizzying effect. She blamed it on her lack of sleep but she knew there was more to it than that.

" I would like a few more moments, " Mr. Gold said as he backed out of her embrace and leaned on the car. He looked at her and gave her a wry smirk, " Looks like you could use some as well. Are you alright? "

" I'm fine, " Emma snapped. " Just tired. "

" Right, " He gave her the 'I know more than you think I do' smile that rattled her more than the one that made her heart race.

" Just tell me when you're ready, " Emma frowned. " We haven't got time for games. "

" Who's playing games? " Mr. Gold tried to look innocent. It always failed with Emma though... she felt it made him look even more guilty.

Emma growled, " Gold... "

Mr. Gold sighed, " I suppose we should go now. "

" Good, " Emma said. She waited as he backed up and shut the car door once he was out of the way. They walked to the curb, Emma stepping up. Mr. Gold went to step up but seemed to be having a bit of difficulty and looked like he would fall. Without thinking, Emma grabbed his left hand to steady him.

He gave her a mischievous smile, " If anyone sees you holding my hand like that, people will begin to talk. "

" Oh, " Emma felt herself blush in embarrassment. " I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. I was just trying to help you. "

Mr. Gold stepped up on the curb, " Don't worry yourself. I appreciate it. I often forget I have to have a little help some times. I just don't see myself as disabled. Do you think of me that way? "

Emma shook her head, " Not really. You seem capable of quite a lot in spite of that bad leg. "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " And I am. I can do a lot of... things. "

Emma shivered at the look in his eyes as he said 'things'. It made her imagination run wild, images from tormenting dreams flashing through her mind. " I'm sure you can but we need to get inside. "

" Right, " Mr. Gold nodded. They walked up the path to the courthouse, Mr. Gold darting ahead when they got close to the door. He opened it for Emma, " After you, my dear. "

Emma couldn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips, " Thank you. "

" You're welcome, " Mr. Gold returned the smile.

Emma walked in and waited as he came in behind her. They walked to the courtroom where the trial was supposed to be held. When they walked in, they saw the DA at the prosecution table, looking over his papers. Emma and Mr. Gold approached him, " DA Spencer, " Emma said breathlessly.

Spencer looked up and frowned. " You like to cut it close, don't you? The trial begins in ten minutes. "

" I had a lot to do this morning, " Emma explained. " I had to process the scene where she was found then I had to take witness statements... "

" I understand but none of that matters. All I care about is proof Mrs. Nolan is alive, " Spencer said sharply.

Emma pulled out her cell phone, opening the picture she had taken behind Granny's. She held it out to him, " This is exactly the way I found her this morning. "

Spencer took out a pair of glasses from his suit jacket, putting them on before taking Emma's cell phone. He frowned, " It looks like her but I need more proof than that. Do you have any witnesses? "

" I saw her as well, " Mr. Gold spoke up. " Sheriff Swan called me almost immediately after finding her. "

" Anyone else? " Spencer arched an eyebrow. " For all I know, you may have found someone who looks like Mrs. Nolan and dressed her up in the deceased clothes to buy yourselves time. "

Emma gasped, " I would never do such a thing. "

" I swear to you, " Mr. Gold said. " I know Mrs. Nolan and it was her in the alley behind Granny's. You can call the hospital and ask Doctor Whale. I can bring in Ruby from the diner. She discovered Mrs. Nolan. "

" I even have Ruby's witness statement in the car, " Emma pointed towards the door.

Spencer handed Emma her phone back, " Then I suggest you go get it because this picture is not enough for me. "

Emma took the phone then looked at Mr. Gold, " Wait here. I will be right back. "

" I shall sit if you don't mind, " Mr. Gold said and walked over to the defense table.

" Don't get comfortable, " Emma said and headed out of the court room.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin looked up from the spinning wheel when there was a knock at the front door. Belle was busy dusting the things in the great room but she stopped at the sound. She looked at him then asked, " Would you like for me to get that, master? "

" If you could, " Rumplestiltskin waved his hand, opening the doors that led out of the great room. " It is that man, Robin. "

" How do you know? " Belle blinked.

" I know, " Rumplestiltskin scoffed. " I'm expecting him. "

Belle chuckled nervously, " Of course. How silly of me. "

Rumplestiltskin watched as she left the room. She was quite an odd creature indeed. She no longer feared him and had become quite accustomed to her duties. She was a good cook, a good housekeeper and very intelligent.

Staying where she had been would have only suffocated her spirit and intelligence. He could tell no one in her father's house saw her for who she was. She had been brave to go with him, her spirit showing brightly in the darkness of her father's castle. Another thing that shined brightly was her selflessness, offering her life to save the lives of everyone else.

All of these things were not lost on him and he found himself admiring her to a degree. If he were still a normal man, he would have tried to get her attention. Then again, she probably wouldn't have looked twice at the dirty, crippled coward he had once been. She would have pitied him and he wanted no one's pity.

" Master? " Belle's voice brought him out of his thoughts. She motioned to their guest, " Robin of Locksley. "

" Thank you, Belle. You may go dust the upstairs rooms while I speak to him, " Rumplestiltskin nodded.

" Yes, master, " Belle bowed. She left the room, shutting the great room doors.

Robin walked towards Rumplestiltskin, " I have done what you asked. "

" Oh I know, " Rumplestiltskin smirked. " May I have the sword and arrow? "

Robin nodded as he released the sword sheath from his belt. He offered it to the imp. " The arrow... "

" I see it, " Rumplestiltskin pulled it from the outside pocket. He cackled as he looked at it then smirked, " Excellent. "

Robin looked like he was hesitating then said, " My reward? "

Rumplestiltskin turned and walked away. He took the sword to a display rack that another sword rested in. He took that sword out of the rack before placing the new one on it. He smiled, " I think it looks nice there, don't you? "

" It looks fine, " Robin said. " My reward? "

Rumplestiltskin ignored the slightly demanding tone Robin's voice had taken on. He took the arrow, holding it up and inspecting it. After a few long moments he smiled, " Perfectly straight... just as the rumors claimed. "

" Rumplestiltskin, " Robin said sharply.

Rumplestiltskin looked at him, blinking like a child that had been distracted by his new toys. He frowned, " You're still here? "

" Yes, " Robin sounded like he was getting impatient. " We agreed... "

" Oh yes, we did have an agreement, " Rumplestiltskin sighed. He walked over to the spinning wheel and picked up a medium sized burlap sack. " Here. "

Robin came over and took it. He opened it and looked inside. He pulled out a spool of golden thread, weighing it in his hand. " How many are in here? "

" Enough to rebuild your life, " Rumplestiltskin said. " That's what we agreed upon. "

" Indeed it was, " Robin nodded. He put the spool back in the sack. He looked troubled though.

" What is wrong, dearie? Are you not happy? " Rumplestiltskin asked, smiling. He knew Robin wasn't. Rumors had spread after Rothwell's assassination that the crippled beggar had been hired by Robin.

These rumors had made it impossible for Robin to show his face anywhere. His only hope was to stay hidden in the forest for the rest of his life. Robin sighed, " Things didn't go as planned. "

" How do you mean? " Rumplestiltskin acted clueless.

" I am now a fugitive from justice and can no longer have a normal life, " Robin said.

Rumplestiltskin sighed, " It's not my problem. You made your choices and now you must deal with the consequences. You knew what you were doing. "

Robin frowned, " I did. "

Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and smirked, " I say you find a way to redeem yourself. "

" But how? " Robin asked.

" Think about it and do what you think is best, " Rumplestiltskin waved his hand. The doors to the great room swung open. " But you're on your own. "

Robin frowned, " Not really. Perhaps I can ask Marion... "

" Yes. She may know what to do, " Rumplestiltskin pointed to the door. " Run along now. "

Robin walked towards the door, stopping and turning. The look on his face let Rumplestiltskin know he had an idea. " Wait. I got it! "

" What is it? " Rumplestiltskin asked.

" When I was amongst the masses at the festival, " Robin said. " I noticed a lot of poor people who needed help while the royals paid them no mind. "

" And? " Rumplestiltskin arched an eyebrow.

" It was maddening, " Robin said. " As I mingled with those people, I wished I could do something for them. "

Rumplestiltskin nodded, " And? "

" I realized there was a serious imbalance of wealth, " Robin said. " Perhaps I can do something to equalize it. "

" Like steal from the rich to give to the poor? " Rumplestiltskin suggested.

Robin nodded, " I think that may be the only way. "

" Then get out there and do it, " Rumplestiltskin said. " Get to equalizing. "

Robin nodded and left...


	14. Chapter 14

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Fourteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Mr. Gold perked up as Emma walked back into the courtroom, her file folder firmly in hand. She went to where Spencer sat and held it out for him to take it. " Here's the witness statements. "

Spencer opened the folder and frowned, " Four? "

Emma nodded, " One from Ruby, one from Mr. Gold, one from myself and one from August Booth. "

Mr. Gold sat straight up in his chair. Emma hadn't mentioned the stranger had been at the crime scene. He hadn't seen him either. " Booth? " Mr. Gold arched an eyebrow. " You mean the stranger? "

Emma glanced at him, " Yeah. He was coming out of the diner when Ruby screamed. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold frowned. He had been thisclose to the stranger and didn't even know it. That bothered him... it bothered him deeply.

Emma turned back to Spencer, " Just read them. "

Spencer frowned, " If you think I'm going to believe the statements of a harlot, a snake, an incompetent and some random stranger, you're fooling yourself. "

" Hey! " Emma's tone let Mr. Gold know she did not like being called an incompetent. " I dotted all of my I's and crossed all of my T's on this case. I did my job so don't call me that. "

Mr. Gold got up and stood by her side, " I can vouch for her, DA Spencer. She followed every procedure to the letter. "

Spencer frowned, " Fine. I'll read them. "

" What is all the commotion our here? " A man's voice attracted everyone's attention. Mr. Gold and Emma looked over to see the judge was standing in the doorway that led to his chambers. He was a short chubby bald man with glasses.

He wore his judge's robe but he hadn't zipped it up yet. He had on a gray wool suit under it with a white shirt and red tie. " We are supposed to be having a trial here very shortly. "

" It's nothing, Judge Cates, " Spencer said. " Just the two of them trying to stall for time. "

Judge Cates came over, " How are they stalling for time? "

" They claim that Kathryn Nolan is alive, " Spencer said. " Sheriff Swan says she suddenly appeared behind Granny's cafe this morning. "

Judge Cates blinked and looked at Emma, " Is that true, Sheriff? "

Emma nodded, " I have a picture and witness statements but that's not enough for DA Spencer it seems. "

Judge Cates looked at Mr. Gold, " And what do you know about this? "

Mr. Gold sighed, " I know that I saw Mrs. Nolan this morning and she looked very much alive. It was only briefly though. She was rushed to the hospital shortly after I arrived. "

Judge Cates looked at Emma, " May I please see this picture you claim to have? "

Emma reached into her jacket, pulling out her cell phone. She opened the picture and held it up for Judge Cates to see. He squinted at the picture and Emma sighed, " It's not the best but I had to take it. I knew no one would believe me otherwise. "

Judge Cates furrowed his brow, " It DOES look like her. May I see the witness statements? "

Spencer handed him one of them. Judge Cates looked it over, frowning. He then looked at Emma, " Isn't Ruby the girl who found the heart? "

Emma nodded, " Yes but she went back to the cafe afterward. She decided being a deputy wasn't her thing. "

" I see, " Judge Cates nodded. He looked at Mr. Gold, " Did you say you got to see Mrs. Nolan yourself? "

" I did, " Mr. Gold nodded.

" Four witnesses can't be argued with, " Judge Cates looked at his watch. He frowned, " I think this needs to be explored further. I will go dismiss the jury and think about what should be done. "

Spencer glared at Judge Cates, " Dismiss the jury? " He said with an air of indignation.

Judge Cates glared back, " Yes, DA. I think there's more than enough evidence here to warrant a deeper look. I'll be back shortly. "

Mr. Gold watched as Judge Cates left then looked at Spencer, smirking just slightly. " I believe you've been overruled. "

Spencer slammed down the witness statement he was had in his hand and glared at Mr. Gold. He frowned deeply, " This isn't over. "

" But it will be soon, " Mr. Gold countered.

Emma took a sharp breath and looked at Mr. Gold. " The evidence... "

" Of course, " Mr. Gold said then looked at Spencer, " I would like to see it as well. "

Spencer nodded and pointed to a table covered with a sheet directly across from the jury box. " Everything is here. The jewelry box, the knife... "

" The heart? " Mr. Gold asked.

" No, of course not. There's a picture of it that Sheriff Swan took at the police station, " Spencer said. " The lab probably took tissue samples then disposed of the rest. "

" I see, " Mr. Gold nodded. " Not that it matters because she is alive... "

" IF she is alive, " Spencer said. " As I said before, that could be some woman that resembles Mrs. Nolan dressed in her clothes. "

Mr. Gold sighed then glanced at Emma, " I guess we're not getting through to him, Sheriff. We need to wait for Judge Cates. "

" Yes you do because you may have him fooled but I'm not buying it, " Spencer said firmly.

A few moments later, the jury room door opened again, Judge Cates stepping back out. " I have sent the jury home for the day. "

" Just for the day? " Emma blinked.

" Yes, " Judge Cates said. " I'm giving twenty-four hours to prove that this woman you found is the real Kathryn Nolan. Once it is confirmed, I will release Miss Blanchard and the charges will be dropped. Do you understand? "

Emma nodded, " I understand. "

" What kind of confirmation are we looking for, judge? " Mr. Gold interjected. " That isn't enough time to do a DNA test. "

The judge nodded, " I understand that but get her next of kin to identify her. She was married so get her husband to do it. "

Emma's eyes went wide, " Oh no. David. I haven't told David. "

Mr. Gold sighed, " He's probably heard by now. "

Emma moved towards the door, " Come on, Gold. We need to go find him and take him to the hospital. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " On my way. "

Emma left the room and Mr. Gold moved towards the door. Spencer reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. He glanced down at where he was holding him then at his face, " This better not be some trick. If it is, I'm bringing you up on obstruction charges. "

Mr. Gold shook his hand loose, " Good luck with that. "

* * *

Emma paced in the waiting room of the hospital. She was waiting for Doctor Whale to clear Kathryn for visitors. It seemed he ordered every test that could be run on her and probably some Emma didn't know existed. Mr. Gold was sitting in one of the chairs, lost in thought.

Emma glanced at him periodically, wondering what was going on in his head. She then questioned herself if she really wanted to know at all. She turned to make another pass when he stood up. " Emma, " He said quietly.

" What? " Emma looked at him.

" I'm going to go get a cup of coffee, " He said. He grinned mischievously at her, " Would you like for me to get you one? "

Emma arched an eyebrow. She had seen how he got coffee. No one said anything to him about it because he was the most feared man in town. She really could have used a cup but she wasn't going to have him steal for her.

" Do you? " He arched an eyebrow back at her.

" I would like one, " Emma said then dug some change out of her jacket pocket. She held it out to him, " But pay for mine, okay? "

Mr. Gold scoffed, " Oh yes. We can't have the good and pure Emma Swan stealing a cup of coffee can we? "

" Just take the change, Gold or I'll go get it myself, " Emma said.

Mr. Gold sighed as he put his hand out, " As you wish. "

Emma handed him the change, rather certain he'd just keep it then hit the machine anyway. She heard the swish of the automatic doors opening and looked up, seeing David had finally arrived. He rushed to her, " Is it true? " He asked sharply.

" I'm pretty sure it is, " Emma said. " Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere. "

David sighed, " I went out to the woods to think and I got lost. My phone died and I had to find my way back on my own. When I got home, I put it on to charge and I got your message. "

" Oh, " Emma sighed. " Well, Doctor Whale's running tests but he hasn't cleared her for visitors yet. "

" So we just wait? " David asked.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

" And if that really is Kathryn in there, Mary-Margret will be cleared? " David sounded hopeful.

" Yes, " Emma nodded.

" Ah, " Mr. Gold was back. " Mr. Nolan. So nice of you to join us. "

" Uh hi, Mr. Gold. I was just asking Emma... " David started.

" Yes, yes. I heard you and Sheriff Swan is correct. Mary-Margret will be cleared of all charges, " Mr. Gold held the coffee cup in his hand out to Emma. " Your coffee, Sheriff. "

Emma took it, giving him a sideways look, " You paid for it, right? "

" Of course I did, " Mr. Gold said. He smirked devilishly, " You can pat me down if you don't believe me. "

Emma blushed, recalling one of the many dreams that she had of him. It was the one she had after arresting him on Valentine's Day. She frowned, " No. That won't be necessary. "

" Now, " He said. " I will go get mine. "

Emma watched him walk away then turned her attention back to David. He looked like he had a million questions and she didn't know if she could answer them all. " Would you like to it down? " Emma asked him.

" No. I'm too nervous to, " He shook his head. He frowned, " Where do you think she's been for so long? "

" I don't know, " Emma sighed. " Mr. Gold has a theory but I just don't know if it's right. Not until I talk to Kathryn anyway. "

David blinked, " Well, what's his theory? "

Emma sighed, " That it wasn't Kathryn's heart in the box and there was some mix-up at the lab with the test sample. "

" But what happened to Kathryn if it wasn't hers? " David asked.

Emma shrugged, " I don't know. Maybe whoever did this tried to kill her another way and it didn't work. Look, I have a lot of questions too but the only person who can answer them is still not able to see anyone. "

Mr. Gold returned, walking to Emma. " I just talked to the nurse. She said the last test results came in and we will be able to go in as soon as Doctor Whale looks at them, " He said then took a sip of coffee.

" Great, " Emma said. " I can't wait to get this over with. "

" I'll go wait by the doors, " David said. " I'll come get you when Doctor Whale comes out. "

Emma watched as David walked away then looked at Mr. Gold, " How long did she say it would be? "

" She said it might be awhile yet, " Mr. Gold said. " Why don't you take a seat and enjoy your coffee before it goes cold? "

Emma sighed, not wanting to argue with him. She really needed to sit down because she had been pacing since they got to the hospital an hour before. She was also hungry, unable to get anything because she had been so busy. She glanced at the snack machine then decided against it, knowing he wouldn't approve.

She sat down and took a sip of her coffee. She narrowed her eyes and glanced at Mr. Gold. He frowned, " Is there something wrong? "

" My coffee, " Emma looked at it.

" Is it cold? " Mr. Gold reached for it. " I'll get you another cup. "

Emma pulled it away, " No. It's... perfect. "

Mr. Gold smiled, " I do pay attention, my dear. "

" To everything it seems, " Emma said and took another sip. She was very sure nothing escaped his soulful brown eyes... even things she had hoped to keep secret from him.

" It's amazing what one can learn if they just sit back and watch, " He smiled then took a sip of his coffee. He swallowed then looked at her again, " You didn't mention the stranger was at the cafe this morning. "

Emma took a sharp breath, " I did. At the courthouse. "

" Come now, " Mr. Gold said. " We were together all morning after than and you failed to mention it until then? Were you meeting him there for some reason? "

" No. He was coming out when I was going in, " Emma replied. " We talked for a minute and then that's when Ruby screamed. "

Mr. Gold nodded, " I see. "

Emma took another sip of her coffee then furrowed her brow, " Why are you so suspicious of him? "

Mr. Gold quirked his mouth, " As I told you before. He's a stranger in town. I don't trust strangers. "

Emma recalled the conversation, deciding to not tell him the stranger had been helping her with the case. She wasn't for sure how he'd take it. She remembered the look he had on his face at the courthouse when she mentioned his witness statement. " Oh yeah. "

David came back, motioning over his shoulder. " Emma, Doctor Whale says he wants to see you first. "

" So he's done? " Emma stood up.

" I guess so, " David nodded.

" Okay, " Emma nodded. " Don't go anywhere. I really need you to tell me if it's Kathryn. "

David put his hands up, " I'll stay here. If it is then... "

Emma watched as David blinked, not sure what to say next. " We'll deal with that later. Just stay here. "

Mr. Gold stood up, " I'm going with you. As Miss Blanchard's lawyer, I have a vested interest in this. "

Emma went to the door where Doctor Whale was standing. He looked up from the chart in his hands when she approached. " How is she? "

Doctor Whale grimaced then shrugged, " Other than exhausted, dehydrated and hungry, she's okay. We've got her on IVs trying to get her fluids back up and I want to keep her here for a couple of days at least for bed rest. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " Any evidence she was attacked? Any marks on her throat or head injuries? Stab wounds? "

Doctor Whale shook his head then put his hand up, " Wait. I take that back. There's a needle mark on her right shoulder. "

" A needle mark? " Emma questioned. " I wonder how she got that? "

Doctor Whale shrugged, " I don't know. At any rate, would you like to see her now? "

" Yes, " Emma nodded. " Where is she? "

" In a private room down the hallway, " Doctor Whale said. " I took the liberty of posting a security guard to keep curious people away from her. "

" Good idea, " Emma said. She looked at Mr. Gold, " Come on. "

Emma headed down the hall, stopping at the only room with a guard outside of it. The guard saw Emma and opened the door, letting her in. When Mr. Gold and her were both in the room, the guard shut the door. Kathryn was laying on the bed, her eyes closed like she was sleeping.

Emma hated to wake her but she needed her questions answered. She walked to the side of the bed, looking at the monitors that measured Kathryn's life signs. Her heartbeat was steady if not a bit a low, letting Emma know she was indeed asleep. " Kathryn? " Emma whispered, taking her left hand in both of hers.

Kathryn took a deep breath, opening her eyes and looking around the room. She then looked at Emma, " Oh my goodness. How long have you been here? "

" I just walked in, " Emma said. " I need to ask you some questions. "

" Sure, " Kathryn used her right hand to adjust the bed so she was sitting up. She looked over Emma's shoulder, " Why is he here? "

Emma looked at Mr. Gold then at Kathryn again, " I'll explain in a little bit. "

" Okay, " Kathryn looked a little unsure about having Mr. Gold in the room.

Emma let go of her hand and reached into her jacket, getting out her notepad, " I guess tell me what you remember. "

Kathryn nodded, " I wrote David a note and I left the house. I made it to the city limits and this huge deer jumped in front of my car. I couldn't stop and I went off the road. The air bag went off and it knocked me back. "

" Go on, " Emma wrote as fast as she could.

" I guess it knocked me out, " Kathryn said. " When I came to, I was on the ground and I heard this scraping noise, like someone was digging. Everything was blurry and dark so I didn't get a good look. Next thing I knew, this figure in black was over me with this hunting knife. "

" Was it a woman? " Emma kept writing.

" I don't know, " Kathryn said. " I couldn't see. All I saw was the knife. "

" Okay, no problem. Did they speak? " Emma asked.

Kathryn shook her head, " I didn't give them a chance to. I kicked their legs out from under them and stumbled to my feet. When I was steady enough, I ran like Hell. I ran through the river and up the embankment. "

" And up the embankment, " Emma repeated as she scribbled it down.

" I turned to see if I was being followed and the ground under me gave way, " Kathryn said. She sighed, " I hit the ground and got back up. I ran until I couldn't run anymore then I crawled. I hid myself as deep as I could so that person couldn't find me. "

" And I guess you got yourself lost? " Emma asked.

Kathryn nodded, " Yes. I don't even know how long I was down there trying to find my way out. I couldn't even find the place I fell through. "

Emma nodded, " And how did you find your way out? "

" The last of it all is such a blur, " Kathryn sighed. " I don't remember but I must have finally found my way out and somehow ended up at Granny's. "

" Obviously, " Emma wrote the last part down.

Kathryn frowned, " You said something about people thinking I was dead... "

Emma nodded, " Uh, yes. You were missing for so long. "

" Oh, " Kathryn said. " I guess I'd think that too. "

Emma looked at the heart monitor again, seeing that Kathryn's heart rate had risen a bit. She sighed, " I know this sounds ridiculous but I need to verify it's you. "

" Verify it's me? " Kathryn looked confused. " You're looking at me, Emma. "

" I know and so does Mr. Gold but we need validation by next of kin, " Emma braced herself.

" You mean David? " Kathryn asked.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

Kathryn sighed, " I suppose it will be alright but just for a minute. I don't know if I can handle seeing him for too long. "

" I will go get him, " Mr. Gold said. Emma watched him as he left then turned back to Kathryn.

Emma was puzzled by the look on Kathryn's face. " What's wrong? "

" You still haven't told me why he's here, " Kathryn said.

Emma sighed, " He's acting as the lawyer for the person that everyone thinks... well, thought killed you. The trial was supposed to start today. "

" And if I'm alive then that person will be set free? " Kathryn said slowly.

" Yeah, " Emma nodded.

Kathryn looked at the bed for a long moment then at Emma again, " Who is it? "

Emma sighed, " I can't tell you. "

" I need to know, " Kathryn demanded. " Who was going to go to jail if I didn't come back? "

Emma frowned, " Mary-Margret. "

Kathryn gasped, " You think she would have... "

" No. I never did, " Emma said. " Just... everyone else did. And there was evidence but it was wrong. "

" I don't think Mary-Margret would hurt a fly much less another human being, " Kathryn said.

Emma saw Kathryn's heart rate was getting faster and she looked like she was getting light headed. " Lay down, lay down, " Emma said as she looked for the button that would lower the head of the bed.

Just then, the door opened. Emma looked to find it was Doctor Whale, Mr. Gold and David. Doctor Whale looked angry, " What did you do to her? "

" Nothing, " Emma said. " We were talking. "

" Well she needs to rest, " Doctor Whale said sharply.

" This won't take a moment, " Mr. Gold ushered David into the room.

David stepped around Emma, gasping when he saw Kathryn. " Oh my God... you ARE alive! "

" David, " Kathryn whispered.

Doctor Whale's frown deepened, " That's enough. Get out! "

Emma grabbed David by the arm, " Let's go. We need to take you to the courthouse. "


	15. Chapter 15

Once Upon A Time: Deal With The Devil, Part Fifteen

By Rebekkalee Mouri-Hibiki

Emma glanced up in the rear view mirror at David. He was sitting in the back seat, nervously chewing on his thumbnail. The click of his teeth as he did it was starting to get on her nerves. It sounded like she had a woodpecker or a chipmunk sitting there. She frowned, " David! "

He glanced at her then took his thumb away from his mouth, " Sorry. I'm just so worked up... "

" You need to calm down so you can talk to the judge and the DA, " Mr. Gold looked at him. He narrowed his eyes, " They may not believe you if you're a bundle of nerves. "

" I'll try to but I don't know if I can, " David ran his hand through his hair. He looked at Emma, " How is she even alive? I thought you said that heart was hers. "

" I thought it was too, " Emma said.

David fidgeted and ran his hand through his hair again, " She was in the mine for so long... she must have been so cold. "

Emma furrowed her brow, " What did you just say? "

David blinked, " She's was in the mine for so long... "

" How THE HELL do you know that? " Emma nearly shouted.

David looked at her " Uh... "

" Wait, " Something occurred to Emma. " You said you went out to the woods to walk. "

" I did, " David nodded. " And I got lost. "

Emma arched an eyebrow, " Do you remember the whole night or did you have another blackout? "

David nodded, " I remember everything. I didn't blackout at all. Besides, I wasn't anywhere near the mines. "

Emma looked at Mr. Gold, " Then did you tell him your crazy theory? "

Mr. Gold frowned, " I don't appreciate you using that word. And no, I didn't. He was waiting outside the door when I went to go get him and caught him with his ear against the wall. "

Emma blinked then glared at David, " YOU were listening? "

" I'm sorry, " David said. " I had to know what was going on. "

Emma gave Mr. Gold a sideways look, " Why didn't you make him stop? "

" I tried, " Mr. Gold sighed.

" Not hard enough, " Emma scoffed as she pulled into the parking lot of the courthouse. She parked in the same spot she had earlier in the afternoon. She shut off the engine and unlocked the doors.

" Sheriff, " Mr. Gold started as he opened his door.

" I know, " Emma sighed. " I'll help you out. "

Emma opened her door and got out, shutting the door behind her. She walked around to Mr. Gold's side of the car. She helped him up the same way she had that afternoon but he clung tighter to her. It was more like he was cuddling her than using her for support.

She glanced at David, who looked confused by the whole scene. She narrowed her eyes at him and he looked away. Once Mr. Gold was steady on his feet, Emma let him go. She waited for him to move then shut his door.

The three of them walked to the curb, Emma startling when Mr. Gold grabbed tightly to her hand. She gave him a sideways look then looked at David again. She found he still looked puzzled by the things going on in front of him but tried to ignore it as she help Mr. Gold onto the sidewalk. When he had his footing, Emma shook his hand loose and walked toward the courthouse, David keeping up with her and Mr. Gold trailing slightly behind.

As they reached the doors, Mr. Gold rushed ahead and opened one for Emma. She went through wordlessly and David followed. " Where are we going? " David asked as they walked.

" Just follow us, " Emma said. A few moments later, the reached the doors of the courtroom. She turned to face David, " Have you calmed down? "

" A little I guess, " David said.

Emma sighed, " I guess a little will have to do. "

" Yes, " Mr. Gold reached for the door. " It will. "

Emma squared her shoulders, " Fine then. Let's do this. "

Mr. Gold opened the door, Emma and David walking into the courtroom. DA Spencer and Judge Cates were standing in front of the judge's bench. They looked over when they heard the three of them approach, both of their faces stern and unforgiving.

Spencer's frown deepened, " I hope this isn't an enormous was of time. "

" It isn't, " Emma said. She motioned to David, " I had him identify Kathryn. "

Spencer then looked at David, " And? "

" It's her, " David said. He sounded like he was doing his best to sound calm and collected. " I saw her with my own eyes. "

" And did she recognize you? " Spencer arched an eyebrow.

" She did, " David nodded vigorously. " You can call Doctor Whale and ask him. He saw it when I came into the room. "

" And were you in the room as well, Sheriff Swan? " Judge Cates looked at her.

Emma nodded, " I was there and Mr. Gold was there as well. "

" And did she react the way Mr. Nolan claims? " Judge Cates asked.

" Yes, " Emma said. " She called his name when he walked into the room. "

Judge Cates then focused his attention on Mr. Gold, " And what do you have to say? "

" Everything they say is the truth as I witnessed it with my own eyes, " Mr. Gold said. He motioned to David and Emma, " You have the personal statements of three witnesses. All of us can't be lying. "

" No, you can't, " Judge Cates sighed. He looked at Spencer, " I have no other choice but to drop the charges against Miss Blanchard. I'm releasing her tonight. "

Spencer clenched his fists and stormed over to the prosecution table and grabbed his briefcase. He gave everyone one last angry look before he said, " This isn't over! "

They watched as Spencer left the courtroom before Judge Cates went to Emma, " Come. I'm sure Miss Blanchard is anxious to get out of the holding cell. "

" I bet, " Emma said.

" Let's go get her, " David took a step but the judge gave him halting look. " What? "

" Only Sheriff Swan and Mr. Gold can come with me, " Judge Cates said. " Miss Blanchard hasn't been told anything except her trial was postponed. I thought it would be best for her to hear everything from the two of you. "

" Yeah, " Emma said. " Probably. "

" I will stay here with Mr. Nolan, " Mr. Gold said. " I'm sure Sheriff Swan can handle it. "

Judge Cates blinked then sighed, " Alright then. Come along, Sheriff. "

Emma followed Judge Cates through the door that was to the left of the judge's bench. It led to a hallway, the judge leading her down it until they came to some stairs. They went down the stairs until they reached another door that said 'Holding'. He opened it and looked at Emma, " She's in the first cell. I'm going to go get the keys. "

Emma nodded and watched as Judge Cates walked away before walking into the room. Mary-Margret was leaning against the wall, her back to the cell door. Emma walked to it, " Hey. "

Mary-Margret took a sharp breath and turned around, her face stained with tears and her eyes red from crying. " Emma! " She gasped and ran to the bars. " What's going on? No one will tell me anything except the trial's been postponed. "

" Actually, " Emma hesitated, not sure how to break the news to her. " There won't be a trial. "

" What? " Mary-Margret whispered. " What do you mean? "

Emma reached through the bars and placed her hands on Mary-Margret's shoulders. She looked her right in the eyes, " Brace yourself. "

" Emma, you're scaring me, " Mary-Margret put her hands on Emma's arms. " Why won't there be a trial? "

" Because... " Emma made up her mind to be direct and get it over with. " Because Kathryn is alive. "

Mary-Margret blinked, her shock at the news evident on her face. " What? How? "

" We're still trying to figure that out but she just suddenly showed up behind Granny's this morning, " Emma said. " She's in the hospital now... "

" But her heart, " Mary-Margret stammered.

" Is intact. I saw it on the monitors at the hospital, " Emma said. " It wasn't in your jewelry box... obviously. "

" But the DNA... " Mary-Margret started.

" Was wrong, " Emma said.

Mary-Margret's confusion only grew, " But how? "

" We're still trying to figure that out, " Emma said. " The important thing is she's alive. "

Mary-Margret looked at the floor as she tried to process the news. She looked at Emma again, hesitating before she said, " If she's alive then that means... "

" There's no case against you, " Emma completed the sentence.

New tears came to Mary-Margret's eyes but it seemed they were of joy. She whispered, " So I'm free? "

" Yes, " Emma nodded. " The judge is getting the keys right now. "

" Oh Emma! " Mary-Margret reached through the bars and hugged Emma the best she could.

Emma hugged her back but said nothing. She heard footsteps, finding Judge Cates had returned. " I hate to break this up ladies but I need to get to the lock. "

Emma and Mary-Margret let go of each other. Emma stepped aside, " Sorry. "

Judge Cates stepped forward and unlocked the door, pulling it open. Mary-Margret walked out of the cell, her smile growing with each step she took. She looked at the judge then at Emma, her smile fading, " This is for real, right? I'm not dreaming, am I? "

" It's real, " Emma smiled.

" It's no dream, Miss Blanchard. A miracle maybe but not a dream, " Judge Cates smiled for a brief second.

" Come on, let's go home, " Emma said and gave Mary-Margret another hug.

" Gladly, " Mary-Margret said, hugging her back.

Emma, Mary-Margret and Judge Cates all headed back upstairs. Mary-Margret stuck close to Emma, still looking a bit unsure if what was happening was indeed real. They walked into the courtroom, David running to Mary-Margret as soon as he saw her. He started to put his arms around her but she stepped away, giving him a rueful look.

" What's wrong? " David looked puzzled.

Mary-Margret frowned, " I think you know. "

David blinked, " I'm so sorry... "

" It doesn't matter now, " Mary-Margret put her hand up. " But I'm too tired to deal with you right now. "

" Does that mean you'll talk to me about it later though? " David looked hopeful.

Mary-Margret frowned and narrowed her eyes at him, " Maybe. "

" I'll take 'maybe', " David forced a tiny smile.

Emma rolled her eyes, " Come on. Let's get out of here. "

" Agreed, " Mr. Gold said then looked at Mary-Margret. " I'm quite certain you are anxious to get home. "

" More than you know, " Mary-Margret sighed as they started to walk out of the courtroom.

When they got to the doors, Mr. Gold got ahead of the women and opened the door for them. He gave them a sweet smile, one that made Emma smile in return and her heart race a bit. " After you... ladies, " He said though his eyes were fixed only on Emma.

" Thanks " She said quietly.

" Thank you Mr. Gold, " Mary-Margret had a slight hint of uneasiness in her voice.

It led Emma to believe she had read something into the way Mr. Gold had looked at her. Emma glanced at her and found she was giving her an odd look. Emma knew there were going to be questions when Mary-Margret got her alone. Emma glanced back to find David bringing up the rear and looking a bit sad.

She knew he still had a lot of apologizing left to do after all but accusing Mary-Margret of killing Kathryn. Mary-Margret still seemed hurt by the fact he would think such a thing. That was their problem though. They had to work it out on their own.

Emma's problem was now walking by her right side, his left arm brushing her right every so often as they made their way out of the courthouse. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn he was trying to touch her hand. She thought back to the realization she had made about him the night before, still unsure of how he felt about her. He obviously felt something or he wouldn't have been giving her such tender kisses.

It was like he was afraid to take things too quickly though. She could feel his hesitation in his kisses, like he was scared of something. She wasn't for sure about what but knowing what she did of his history, she didn't blame him. After losing a wife and a lover to suicide, he was probably a bit apprehensive to try falling in love again.

She frowned, glancing at him. Did she want him to be in love with her? Things has never worked out well in the past for her on that front. Her past love life wasn't nearly as tragic but she still had a pretty bad track record.

She had only been in love once or at least it seemed so at the time. She was young and stupid, thinking Henry's father was the man she thought he was. Her mind was changed when he vanished shortly before she found out she was pregnant. She tried not to think about it though for it was just too painful.

Painful. That's the best way she could have described her life. Starting at three, it seemed all she ever felt was pain. She had felt it for so long, she felt like she had become numb to it.

She could honestly say she had been that way for so long, she was afraid she would never feel anything ever again. That all changed when she came to Storybrooke and started to realize just how much she meant to Henry though he never met her. The pain returned when Graham died in her arms but she managed to fight it to a degree. She still mourned him but felt like she could move on somehow.

She had to move on. With Henry in her life, she couldn't go off and hide in herself to escape from pain. She wanted to stand up and make a difference. She didn't know how much of what Henry believed was true but she knew Regina was evil. What the supposed Evil Queen had just put them all through was proof of that.

She glanced at Mr. Gold when his hand brushed against hers again, this time a little more pronounced. She was still certain he was doing it on purpose but couldn't say anything... not in front of Mary-Margret and David. He quickened his pace as they neared the exit, getting the door again for the women. As she passed him, he gave her another look that made her heart flutter and made her smile.

Mary-Margret hadn't missed the exchange, giving Emma a questioning look. She ignored it as the four of them made their way to the cruiser. Emma unlocked the doors, watching as Mary-Margret went to the back passenger door. David went to the back driver's side door, giving Mary-Margret a sheepish smile.

" Emma? " Mary-Margret looked at her.

" Yes? " Emma said.

" Can I sit up front with you? " Mary-Margret was obviously doing her best not to look at David.

Emma blinked, " Uh, sure. "

" Where am I going to sit? " Mr. Gold asked from where he stood on the curb.

Emma looked at him, " Behind Mary-Margret. "

Mr. Gold frowned, " Right. "

David was quiet, looking hurt by the brush off Mary-Margret had given him. Emma felt a little bit bad for him but he deserved it to a degree. He opened the car door and got in, sitting hunched up against the door. Mary-Margret go in the front, sitting as close to her door as she could as well.

Emma sighed, certain things would be quite interesting between the star-crossed lovers for a while. Her attention was drawn away from them when Mr. Gold stepped off the curb and went to the back passenger side door, getting in. She couldn't help but notice he had grimaced slightly when he stepped down. She sighed, feeling bad she hadn't thought to help him down.

She started the car and backed out of the parking spot. As she pulled out of the parking lot, Mr. Gold reached up and touched her shoulder. " What is it? " She glanced at him.

" Do you mind taking me home first? " He asked. " I'm terribly exhausted. "

" We all are, " Emma sighed. " But yes. I'll take you home first. "

" Thank you, my dear, " Mr. Gold took his hand away and leaned back in the seat.

Emma glanced at Mary-Margret, who was staring out her window intently. She looked at David in the rear view mirror, finding he was staring at Mary-Margret. He looked like he wanted to say something but just couldn't. She refocused her attention on the road, hoping all was not lost.

The silence was awkward and it was hard for Emma to keep her eyes open. She was startled when Mr. Gold reached up, placing his hand on her shoulder. " What is it? " Emma asked as she looked at him in the rear view mirror.

" You were nodding off, my dear " He said. " Please stay awake. "

" I'm trying, " Emma sighed then realized David and Mary-Margret were both giving her curious looks. Their eyes met in the mirror and Mary-Margret went back to looking out the window. Emma focused her attention back on the road, not having the energy to even think of something to say.

A few minutes passed, her eyelids growing heavy and almost closing. She took a sharp breath when she felt Mr. Gold's hand again. She forced her eyes open, not saying anything as she tried to not to let it happen again... but it did with the same result. Finally, she had managed to make it to Mr. Gold's house.

She pulled up to the curb, unlocking the doors. She looked at him over her shoulder, " We're here. "

" I know that, " Mr. Gold said. " Do you mind helping me in? "

" No. Let me get out, " Emma sighed as turned the car off. She got out and walked around the trunk to his door. She opened it, waiting for him to get turned. Once he was, she helped him out.

" Take me up to the door? " He asked, his expression imploring. " The steps... "

" Sure, " Emma sighed. She waited for him to clear the car door before she shut it. She walked by his side as they made their way to the front porch. As they came to the steps, she took his left hand to help him.

He smirked at her, entwining his fingers in hers and placing his arm alongside hers. He gave her a look that made her head swirl and her heart flutter. " It works better like this, " He said gently.

" Right, " Emma muttered. " Ready? "

" Yes but go slowly, " Mr. Gold said.

They began to scale the steps, taking them one at a time. Emma could tell he was in some pain because he grimaced a bit with each step. " Does this happen often? " She asked before thinking. He furrowed his brow at her and she felt ashamed she had asked.

" I'm sorry, " Emma started.

Mr. Gold sighed, " Just when I've been on my feet too long. I will be fine in a few days if I can get some rest. "

" Oh, " Emma said. She found herself unable to bear the sight of him in pain. It puzzled her but she didn't have time to question why.

They finished climbing the steps, Mr. Gold letting go of Emma's hand before getting his keys. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, turning to look at Emma. He gave her another heart melting smile, " Thank you for helping me, my dear. "

Emma couldn't help but smile in return, " No problem. You're welcome. "

Mr. Gold reached up with his left hand and went to touch her cheek but she shied away. He frowned, " What's wrong? "

" They might see, " Emma motioned lamely over her shoulder.

He looked a little hurt, " You don't want them to see us together? "

" That's not that it, " Emma stammered. " It's just you're so private and... "

" How sweet, " He smirked. " You're thinking of me. "

Emma blushed a bit, the way she had been dreaming of him rushing through her brain. She nodded, " Yeah. "

He touched her cheek, running the tips of his fingers back until the touched her hair. He then smirked devilishly, " They can't see us. The bushes block the view. I checked that before I lifted my hand. "

Emma looked over her shoulder, finding they did indeed. She turned back to him, " Oh. "

He moved closer, his breath tickling her face as he stared into her eyes. " Goodnight and thank you again, my dear, " He whispered before taking her lips in his.

Emma returned the kiss, her left hand going to his waist for a lack of a better place to put it. Her fingers curled against the wool of his coat as they kissed. It was a gentle, sweet one that lasted longer than any of the ones that had come before. He sighed against her mouth before pulling away, taking a much needed breath.

Emma took a moment to get her own breath, part of her wanting more while the other part wanted to get back to Mary-Margret and David. She felt a sense of loss as he took his arm from around her and his hand from her face. She took her hand from him as he took a step back, sighing as she took a step back as well.

" You go on back to your friends, " Mr. Gold said quietly. " We can see each other tomorrow. "

" Yeah, " Emma nodded. She then furrowed her brow, " Tomorrow? "

Mr. Gold touched her hand and smiled, " We have a deal, after all. "

Emma blinked, " Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. "

" We were rather busy, " Mr. Gold stroked the back of her hand as he spoke.

Emma nodded, " Yeah. "

" So tomorrow it is. I will send Frederick for you, " Mr. Gold smiled.

Emma nodded as he took his hand away from hers. She watched as he walked inside the house and closed the door behind him. She waited a moment before turning and walking down the front steps. She walked back to the police car, going to the driver's side and getting in.

She went to put her seat belt on, glancing at Mary-Margret. She blinked at the strange look her friend was giving her. " What? "

" You took a while to get back, " Mary-Margret said.

" We were talking, " Emma sighed as she started the car.

Mary-Margret arched an eyebrow but said nothing else. Emma glanced at David, finding he looked a little confused. He looked at Emma then towards Mary-Margret. " Hey. "

Mary-Margret didn't look at him, " What? "

" You want to go get something to eat? Emma has to drop me off at the hospital and we can take my car... " David started.

" No, " Mary-Margret said sharply.

David shrank back in his seat from her tone, blinking. " Why not? "

" I'm tired and I just want to go home, " Mary-Margret replied.

" Oh, " David said. He leaned forward again, " Tomorrow? "

" No, " Mary-Margret went back to looking out the window as Emma pulled away from the curb.

" I'll call you then, " David said.

" Whatever, " Mary-Margret muttered.

Emma kept her eyes on the road, fairly certain the conversation was over. The rest of the drive to the hospital was silent, Emma managing to stay awake. What had happened at Mr. Gold's had given her a bit of a second wind and she felt she'd be able to at least make it home. She pulled into the hospital parking lot, stopping behind where David had parked his truck.

Emma looked at him when she saw he was double parked. In fact, it was one of the worst parking jobs she had seen but she didn't say anything. He unbuckled his seat belt and reached up to touch Mary-Margret's shoulder, " Goodnight, " He said hesitantly.

Mary-Margret shrugged his hand off, " Yeah. Goodnight. "

David looked a little hurt by the action then looked at Emma, " Thanks Emma. Goodnight. "

" Goodnight, " Emma said as he got out of the car. Once he was clear of the car, she pulled away, heading out of the parking lot. She glanced at Mary-Margret, " I have to go switch cars then we can go home. "

" Alright, " Mary-Margret sighed.

Emma frowned, " So is it over? "

Mary-Margret blinked then sighed, " I don't know. I guess we'll have to see. "

Emma nodded, deciding not to press the issue. Mary-Margret had already been through too much as it was. A little while later, they got to the police station. Emma pulled into the spot reserved for the cruiser and turned it off.

She opened the car door and got out as Mary-Margret got out on her side. " I have to go put the keys up but I'll be right back. "

" I'll wait by the car, " Mary-Margret said. " I really don't want to go back in there. "

" I don't blame you. I'll be out in a minute, " Emma said. She went into the police station, going to her office. She frowned at the tulips and shattered vase on the floor.

She would have to clean that up in the morning or whenever she came in. She shut off all the lights except for one desk lamp and headed out the door again. The station seems so still and quiet, it was like nothing ever happened at all. She knew something had happened though and she was determined to find out... and nail Regina to the wall for it.

Emma walked out of the station, finding Mary-Margret standing next to the beetle. She sighed and smiled at her, " Come on. Let's go home. "

" Gladly, " Mary-Margret replied.

To Be Continued...


End file.
